Avengers Academy
by annalovesbooks2
Summary: Natasha just wants a new life. She wants to become a S.H.E.I.L.D agent and forget her past but the state requires that she goes to school. Will Loki change her ideals about love even after she finds out who he really is. Avengers highschool AU. LokixNatasha PepperxTony BrucexBetty JanexThor.
1. First impressions

**A.N: Okay so I've been wanting to do a high school AU for a while but just never got around to it but I had some free time to day to write the first chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

"There is no way I'm going to high school," Natasha said her red hair bouncing as she shook her head furiously.

"I'm afraid the state requires it and I am not in the mood to argue with a 15 year old about this-" Fury started only to have Natasha but in.

"Can't I just work for you? I have the training, I'm not a child Director Fury," she said looking at him with serious eyes.

"I'm sorry Natasha you're just too young," he said shaking off her desperate gaze "besides it might be good to learn a little something about Americans before you jump right back into the field."

"Whatever," she said getting up and pushing aside her chair, flinging her backpack across her shoulder, just as she was about to leave his office he spoke up.

"Your new apartment is in block E, I trust you'll be able to find it," he said before returning to his work.

Natasha nodded and walked swiftly down the corridor without making a sound, she found the exit to the building and left searching on the map of the army base for where block E was. After a minute of scanning it she found it in the bottom right corner. "Aha," she muttered to herself as she made her way across the tarmac where planes and missiles where being hauled across to various locations. Once she was there she tried the door which was locked, remembering the keys that Fury had given her earlier she dug around her pocket and pulled them out.

Just as she was about to unlock the door a boy opened it for her. He had blue eyes which she could just see behind his shades with short brown hair and held a soldier like composer. "You must be Natasha Romanova," he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"It's Natasha Romanoff now," she said shaking his rough hand wincing slightly as his grasp was a little too strong, "what's your name then soldier," she said laughing silently to herself.

He didn't seem all that amused "Clint Barton," he answered taking off his sunglasses "you should find your apartment next to the weird 1940's guy," he said smiling for the first time "also if possible try and avoid bumping into Bruce," he said leaning in closer "he gets nervous easily around new people."

She nodded in understanding and walked by him making her way up the stairs, she didn't know why but she felt she was going to be very good friends with Clint. Fury had told her that all the kids were on the top floor, in theory she could have taken the lift but for her there was something relaxing about taking the stairs. It was really the only time she got to herself in the red room. Once she got to her floor she found a blond boy with his hair combed to the side holding a box, although he was clearly very strong he had very nervous air about him. Clint had said something about a 1940's guy, whatever that meant.

"Hey," she said watching his head snap around as if she were some sort of murderer "are you 1940's guy?" she asked.

He laughed but she could tell it was hollow and full of sadness "I guess you could call me that," he said putting the box he was holding down "I'm Steve Rodgers by the way," he was walking over to her now "and you must be Natasha right?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes that would be me," she answered giving him a reassuring smile "why did Clint call you 1940's guy?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Oh," he said as if it was a topic he would rather not bring up "I used to live in that time period before I crashed a plane and they dug me out of the ice," he said hoping that would be enough for her.

"Wait, you're Captain America," she said not being able to hide her surprise "I'm sorry I guess they kept it all hush hush when they found out you were still alive," she said, he looked so young, he couldn't have been more than year older than her "you're pretty young to be a Captain don't you think," she said sceptically.

"I was only 15 when they injected me with the serum," he said his face quite solemn.

_Well I was only 5 _she wanted to say but restrained herself "I'm very sorry," she said trying to remain emotionless.

"I guess you should probably get to unpacking," he said "I only got here a week ago but school starts for all of us tomorrow," he said turning to the box now "you should find a box like that outside your door, it has your uniform in it."

"Thanks," she said making her way to the next door down from his.

"Don't mention it," he said picking up his box and walking back inside.

She picked up her box and rummaged about for the keys, she found the right one and opened the door stepping inside her new home. It was as you would expect any S.H.I.E.L.D apartment to be, sterile, averagely sized with only the essentials. The rest she would have to get herself with her allowance which was $200 a month. Despite its plainness it seemed like a nice place, there was only one bedroom and bathroom, a living room with a tv, couch and chairs and a coffee table with a laptop lying atop it. The kitchen was relatively big, the cupboards and drawers stocked with dishware and cutlery. The fridge was refilled every month with just enough food for her to get by on. There wasn't a dining room but in the living room there was a table with two chairs sat next to it, just by the window where she supposed she would eat.

The bedroom had white covers and a wardrobe in the corner which was more than big enough to store the few clothes she had and a plain bathroom with only a shower, a sink and a toilet. She couldn't help but love it, for the first time in her life she could be alone in her own little place. She smiled as she opened the closet and hung up her three shirts, one jacket and one pair of jeans, she would have to go shopping soon. She slid off shoes and lay back on the surprisingly soft bed, realising she was more tired than she thought she took off her trousers and let them fall to the floor. She tucked herself under the covers and turned off the bedside light, she fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Natasha's eyes blinked open, she stared at the digital clock by the side of her bed which read 6.02am. She got up to go have a shower and switched it up to the highest setting. Peeling her top and pants off she stepped inside loving the feeling of scalding hot water on her skin.

When she got out she wrapped herself in one of the fluffy white towels that lay strewn aside. She opened the box that had her uniform in it, and set it aside as she examined what she would be wearing. There were three white blouses, a blazer, two skirts, a tie and several pairs of tights, along with the schools polo shirt for P.E and a swimming costume. The uniform mostly consisted of the colours purple, navy blue, and white. The blazer was navy blue as well the skirts , the polo shirt and the swimming costume. The tie had all the school colours and the emblem sewn on at the bottom. The blazer, the polo shirt and the costume were similar with the emblem which read Avengers Academy sewn on at the right breast. She just knew she was going to look ridiculous, digging around in the box again she found a pair of black leather shoes, the kind you saw primary school children in.

Seeing that she didn't have any choice but to wear all the godforsaken things she got changed as quickly as she could. She left her room and grabbed a poptart on the way out as she didn't have much time for a proper breakfast. Once she started eating she realised how hungry she really was, she hadn't eaten since she was on the plane at lunchtime yesterday and she had barley eaten anything then, she hated airplane food. She grabbed her backpack and left feeling for the first time in years, self-conscious. The only thing she really liked about the way she looked was her hair, which stood as vibrant and as red as it had always been.

As she locked her door she noticed a guy with messy hair and tired eyes leave his apartment. Clint had said to her earlier that there was a boy called Bruce who she was to avoid, she decided to ignore that advice and go talk to him.

"Hi," she called over to him, he waved an untrusting hand before it settled by his side and curled into a fist "Are you Bruce?" she asked him walking over steadily so not scare him.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, his hands shaking so much that he dropped his keys, he bent down to pick them up and put them in his pocket.

Natasha resisted the urge to hug him and tell him I'll be okay "I'm Natasha," she said moving to his side watching as he flinched slightly before relaxing.

"I-I know," he said in return.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, desperately trying to keep the conversation going.

"I got here two weeks ago," he said "after the accident," he added, and looked away as if bitterly recalling something.

Natasha knew now why he was so tetchy, he was Bruce Banner the genius who experimented on by his father. Something had happened to him, she recalled seeing it on the news, he had destroyed a factory and they were calling him "the hulk", she felt really sorry for him, it can't be easy carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders at such a young age.

As they walked further down the corridor she noticed Clint, Steve and a girl she hadn't seen before were chatting whilst waiting for the lift. Steve looked away from Clint as he noticed her and Bruce walking towards them.

"Hi," he said beckoning them over "the car that takes us all to school comes in ten minutes so we'd better hurry up," he said just as the lift pinged and the doors opened "oh and that's Maria," he said just before they all went in, the girl smiled over to her. Steve started taking to Natasha about a movie he watched last night called breakfast at tiffany's, she hadn't gotten to watch that many movies where she lived, she nodded while he told her how much he enjoyed it and all she could think about was how she would cope with going to school.

* * *

They got out of the black nondescript car and made their way along with several other annoyed teenagers up stairs and into school. The school itself had a charming look about it with its sandstone bricks and beautiful carvings she grew to like it quickly. The door was a large wooden masterpiece with brass handles and polished wood that shined brightly against the morning sun.

They stepped into the school which was cool and just as charming as it was on the outside.

"I rather like it," she said breathing in the musty, yet inviting air.

"It's okay," Clint said with a half turned smile "I guess I could get used to it."

* * *

**A.N: I hope you liked it, the next update will probably be Tuesday thanks for reading :)**

**- Anna**


	2. Mean boys

**A.N: So I said I was going to update on Monday but meh. Anyway I didn't introduce Loki in the last chapter but I am now, also Thor and Loki's names are Tom and Luke in this for reasons that will be explained later. Hope you enjoy.**

"Hey what've you got first period Natasha?" Steve asked.

"I think I've got English, you?" she asked, she loved English, well mostly she just loved reading, she hadn't really gone to school before so she was curious as to what people actually did in there.

"Maths," he said "or at least that's what Clint's told me."

"Huh," she muttered, she wasn't really that interested, Steve was a nice guy but they didn't really have anything to talk about.

She turned around to walk over to Bruce and bumped into a guy with a vicious face and piercing green eyes "I'm sorry," she said.

"Perhaps you should watch where you're going," he said, his voice like venom.

She didn't say anything else only watched him strut past her without looking back.

"What's his problem," said a boy with a cocky grin that was standing next to Clint.

Natasha shrugged "I'm Tony," he said "Tony Stark."

Clint spoke up "wait as in the Tony Stark, Howard Stark's son."

"The very one," he said obviously flattered by the recognition.

"Who's Howard Stark," she said, wondering if she was supposed to know who he was.

"I've met Howard Stark," Steve said, recalling something, she thought it was best not to ask him to elaborate.

"Well I," Tony said gesturing to himself "have not met you."

"I'm Steve Rodgers," he said.

"Oh I know you, you're the popsicle my Dad always talked about," he said grinning at his joke.

Steve looked about ready to punch the boy, Natasha grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"What's with the hand holding?" he asked he smile growing, Natasha was beginning to dislike Tony.

"Would you please shut up," Natasha ordered rather than asked.

Tony put his hands in the air "Sorry birdy," he said.

"Don't call her that," Clint said his eyes saying more than his words.

"I don't like this atmosphere," Tony said "I might as well introduce you to the big guy here," he said dragging over a tall, muscly guy with an expression which was between wonder and happiness.

"I am Th-Tom," he boomed nearly knocking them all over.

"Well," Natasha said "I'm Natasha that's Clint, she's Maria, he's Steve and that guy over there in the corner reading, that's Bruce."

"Why isn't he with you guys," Tony asked, moving Tom out the way.

"He prefers to be by himself," Clint said before Natasha could say anything.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Tony said and before anyone could stop him he was making his way over to Bruce.

"Shit," Natasha said looking at Steve for help.

Bruce seemed to be fine though in fact he was actually smiling for the first time since Natasha had seen him. _They must have a lot to talk about_ Natasha thought.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events," Clint said watching as Bruce got up and walked over to them with Tony.

"Hi Bruce," Natasha said steadily.

"Hey," he said as Tony leant against the wall next to them.

"D'ya know what guys I actually have to go now but we should meet up for lunch," she said waving goodbye. That was weird she thought as she made her way to English. Just as she made it up the stairs the bell rang, she was still confused of the whereabouts of her class. She looked again at the timetable which said she was in wing E room 302 which meant she had to go up to the 4th floor and find the second room down, she looked at one of the signs which said wing F. She was in the wrong place.

Great it was her first day and she was already lost and late. By the time she had found her class she had missed 10 minutes. She babbled out some excuse to the angry looking teacher and went to sit down. She looked around; all of the seats were taken except for the one next to the rude black haired boy she had bumped into in the corridor. She groaned, she would have to sit there for the rest of the year, seeing no other alternative she sat down with a grim face.

He didn't say anything, she didn't even think he had noticed she was there until half way through the period when he said "you just can't keep away from me can you?"

"You know, if you keep your mouth shut this year will go a lot faster for me," she said without looking at him.

She noticed that the teacher was handing out books now, Merchant of Venice. She smiled, she loved Shakespeare. The boy remained silent.

"I didn't get your name," she said turning to face him.

"It's Luke," he said, she recognised that was all he was going to say.

"I'm Natasha," she said in return.

He simply nodded as if her words were useless drivel, in his eyes she was entirely worthless.

The teacher spoke now "If you'll please open you books to Act 4 Scene 1 and turn to the page where Portia begins her quality of mercy speech," she scanned the classroom for a while before resting her eyes on Natasha "can you read out the quality of mercy speech please," she said to her.

Natasha looked around before realising she was speaking to her, she smiled and closed the book, she knew the speech of by heart "of course," said standing up.

"The quality of mercy is not strain'd," she began watching as the whole class began to murmur "it dropeth as the gentle rain from heaven upon the place beneath; it is twice blest: it blesseth him that gives and him that takes: tis mightiest in the mightiest: it becomes the throned monarch better than his crown; his sceptre shows the force of temporal power wherein doth sit the dread and fear of kings," Luke was paying attention now, his narrow features and thin lips slowly turning up into a smile "but mercy is above this sceptred sway; it is enthroned in the hearts of kings, it is an attribute to god himself; and earthly power doth then show likest gods when mercy seasons justice. Therefore, Jew, though justice be thy plea, consider this, that, in the course of justice, none of us should see salvation: we do pray for mercy," she said gesturing to the rest of the class "And that same prayer doth teach us all to render the deeds of mercy. I have spoke thus much to mitigate the justice of thy plea; which if thou follow, this strict court of Venice must needs give sentence 'gainst the merchant there." She finished leaving the class in awe.

A red haired girl that was sitting in the front was the first person to break the silence, she stood and clapped and the rest of the class followed, even the stern looking teacher joined in. Luke however sat where he was, being the stubborn and arrogant person Natasha believed him to be.

When everyone finally sat down, though still staring at her with mouths a gape, she noticed Luke's face, he looked strangely nostalgic and sad, a difference from his usual annoyed and patronising self.

She was going to ask him what was wrong but the bell rang and the red headed girl from the front of the class approached her. "Wow your speech was amazing, you should hang out with us at lunch," she said and the girls that surrounded her nodded "I'm Pepper," she said her hair bouncing excitedly "this is Jane, Darcy and Betty," she said pointing at the rest of the girls.

"I'd love to but I agreed to sit with my friends," she said apologetically.

"Why don't they come with us as well," said Jane.

"Uhm sure," said Natasha not sure how they were going to take it "I had better go," she said "I don't want to be late for Physics," she laughed as she left the class. She never thought that making friends would be this easy, it never had been before. She was beginning to like high school.

She took her lunch and looked around the main hall for everyone; she found Steve and Maria talking at one of the tables.

"Hi," she said waving over to them. She sat down and dumped her bag on the floor.

Maria spoke to her for the first time "how are you finding high school then?" she asked her kind face almost disguising the sadness in her behind her deep blue eyes, she had found that with most of the people she'd met.

"Yeah it's pretty cool," she replied.

"I heard you recited a Shakespeare speech in English," she said "it's all everyone's talking about."

"I really don't think it's that interesting," said Natasha honestly.

"I think it's pretty impressive," she said he mouth opening to say something else when Tony interrupted them.

"They party has arrived," he said as the rest of the group approached the table they sat down at the table, placing they're lunch trays down with them.

"Oh," said Natasha before they could start taking about god knows what "I invited some girls from my English class to come and sit with us."

"Are they hot?" asked Tony.

"Uggh," Natasha groaned in annoyance "just be nice," she said looking at the girls who were coming to sit with them.

"Hi Natasha," said Pepper smiling, she couldn't help but notice Tony gawking at her, if that sleazeball hurt her she would slap him into yesterday.

"Hey Pepper," she said "take a seat."

Almost immediately Tony started talking to her paying no attention to all the others. Natasha smiled at them helplessly.

For once Bruce initiated a conversation with someone, and that someone happened to be Betty. He was looking at her the way they did in the books she read, with hopefulness and longing, it was kind of sweet really, Jane was taking to Tom who was being rather strange saying things like "Sweet maiden, never in all of the nine realms have I ever seen someone as lovely as you," and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It even looked like Clint was coming on to Maria, she turned to Steve who looked just confused as she did.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked him desperate to get away from the love table.

"Yes, I'd love to ma'am'" he said making her smile. Who else would call her that except Steve?

* * *

**A.N: Hello again I hope you liked this chapter I'll update again soon. **

**- Anna **


	3. Dress up games

**A.N: Okay if you've read this far I'd like to thank you for putting up with my shitty writing. I've got a cold and I'm feeling rubbish but here's another chapter because I promised I'd update soon. **

* * *

They walked alongside the schools gardens, Steve had to admit to himself how pretty Natasha really was, she had a beautiful smile and hair that glistened like threads of ruby in the sunlight. He contemplated holding her hand but decided against it. He would ask her out like a gentleman when the time was right.

"I find it strange," she said, turning her head towards him "school I mean."

"Is it because you've never been before?" he asked.

She nodded, he could see a sadness behind her façade that broke his heart.

He was about to comment on how beautiful her hair was when the bell rang "I guess we've got to go," she said her soft hand wrapping around his wrist and dragging him down the corridor.

* * *

The next few weeks went quickly for Natasha. She had been assigned as Lady Macbeth for the school play, Clint had given her the nickname 'tasha also Jane, Darcy, Maria and Betty were dragging her out to shop for costumes for the Halloween party at school which was in a months time.

"I'm thinking of dressing as a vampire," said Jane, Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I might go as a pirate," said Betty smiling, Natasha really didn't care about this whole dress up thing. She would most likely go as whatever Betty, Darcy or Jane picked for her. She was sad that Pepper couldn't make as they had become inseparable in the past couple of weeks but she already had her costume.

"What about one of those nurse outfits," Darcy said making Natasha laugh.

"Has Tom asked you to the dance yet Jane?" Natasha asked, she could see a slow pink blush creep up her cheeks as it always did anytime they mentioned her and Tom.

"No but I think he's going to," she giggled, swinging head slightly, her long hair sweeping over her forehead so none of them could see her red face.

"What about you Betty, has Bruce asked you?" she asked the brown haired girl who was staring out the train window.

"He did!" she said excitedly "it took a while for him to stutter it out," she laughed her face looking more illuminated by the setting sun.

Maria turned her attention to Natasha "has Steve asked you to the dance?" she asked in attempt to turn the tables.

"No what makes you think he would," she said evasively.

"Oh come on have you not seen the way he looks at you," said Jane "even Pepper's noticed it."

Natasha couldn't hide her surprise, she wasn't really ready to date anyone, let alone Steve "I wasn't planning on going with anyone actually," she said more angrily than she meant.

"I know tons of guys that want to ask you out," said Betty "don't pretend you don't know you're the prettiest girl of the group."

"I'd rather not have this discussion," said Natasha trying to hide her disgust.

The rest of the girls shrugged and continued their conversation about costumes and boys while she looked out of the window longing to go home.

* * *

Natasha sat bored in one of the seats in by the window while they fretted about the shop discussing what costume they liked best. She wished she had brought her book but Clint had rushed her that morning and she only had time to grab her bag and phone.

"Natasha," Jane called from the back of the shop.

"Yeah," she said making her way over to them.

"We found you a costume," Darcy said once she'd reached them.

"I honestly do not care about this thing-"

"Just try it on," said Jane shoving a sealed black bag into her arms.

Before she could object they had left her into one of the changing rooms and gone back to arguing over costumes. Sighing she looked at what she'd be wearing. It was a pale pink and white floor length dress with thigh slits up the side and long open sleeves that cut off bellow her shoulder blades and opened up at the centre revealing just a little cleavage, the dress from the hips down was white except for the layer of pale pink beneath it. There was a pale pink wrap that would go around from just below her boobs to where her waist ended along with a crown of white and pale pink roses to go on her head. Lying on the floor where a pair of Greek sandals that would nearly go up to her knee and on the chair a snake armlet.

_I'm going as a Greek goddess_ she thought to herself and shrugged. Who really cared. After she'd put on the costume she was hesitant about coming out.

"We _know_ you're dressed Natasha," Betty called startling her slightly.

"Yeah let us see," said Jane.

She stepped out and looked at their costumes. Betty was wearing a pirate costume as she said she would, it was a dress that puffed out her waist and stopped halfway down her thighs, she also had a pirate hat and a sword that fitted into the leather belt which showed off her thin waist. Jane was dressed as a vampire with a long cape black cape and a silk body hugging dress flared out towards the bottom. Her dress opened up between her cleavage and revealed a red layer of silk. Darcy was a 1920's flapper girl with a short, frilly white dress and a headband which crossed over her forehead and had three white feathers sticking out. Maria's though she had wished she had picked, she was Lara Croft from tomb raider her long, black hair which she usually kept in a tight bun at the back of her head came down her back into a low ponytail.

"You guys look awesome," she said smiling.

"Thanks," they all said in unison.

"Okay let's all go pay for them and then go to Jane's to get pizza," said Darcy, speaking for all of them.

* * *

"God I have P.E next," moaned Natasha.

Steve looked at her sceptically "So what you love P.E," he said.

"It's swimming though," she said looking at him with annoyance.

"I see," he said in understanding "have you not got that weird kid Luke in your P.E class?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," she replied.

Tom who hadn't been listening to them until now spoke up "Luke," he said, there was noticeable anger in his voice "is my brother."

"Well your brother is an antagonising, arrogant pain in the ass," said Natasha turning to Steve who was looked like he was about to scream and run away.

"He is adopted," Tom said smiling, Natasha barely contained a giggle and Steve calmed down slightly.

Once Tom had walked away he took Natasha's arm and dragged her off to beside some of the lockers "There was something I was meaning to ask you," Steve said nervously "I-I just really know how to put it," _oh god here it comes_ she thought worriedly as he continued "well since our friends our already asking each other, I was wondering if you would like to come to the Halloween dance with me," he said waiting for her reply.

She felt really guilty, if she didn't say yes her friends would never live it down and he looked at her so lovingly, the truth was she didn't really like Steve in that way but she knew that he did her. She was going to eventually let him down but she didn't have it in her to say no. "Okay," she said before she could realise what she'd done.

And then she instantly began to regret it, she should have known. He looked at her the way Bruce looked at Betty, it was too late to go back now, she was an idiot.

Steve smiled and walked her down the corridor her hand in his, she could tell everyone had noticed them. Pepper gave her a look so to say _tell me all about it later. _He stopped when they had nearly reached the pool and done something she didn't expect, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She forced a smile and as he walked away she thought to herself _I am a terrible person._

* * *

This was the first time she had ever worn the school costume. She was nervous about people seeing her figure and wolf whistling and all the shit she was used to in her old life. No, she was more worried about beating them up so much she'd get kicked out of school.

The truth was that she didn't much like swimming; pools had always made her nervous since an incident in her childhood.

Once she left the changing room Pepper by her side, she made her way into the queue with several other bored looking kids. She saw Luke standing at the end, he was more handsome than she wanted to admit with his athletic build and sharp, defined features. She caught him smiling occasionally though it wasn't a nice smile like the kind Tom or Steve had, it was dark and twisted as if he was enjoying an inside joke. She swooned at the sight of him wearing nothing but swimming shorts, Pepper groaned "are you checking that guy out?" she asked looking stuck between amusement and disapproval.

"No," she lied, feeling the blush creep up her cheeks.

She knew Pepper didn't believe her "Uh huh you keep telling yourself that," she said before changing the subject "so did Steve ask you to the dance?" she asked with a grin lighting up her freckled face.

"Yeah," she answered looking down at her feet guiltily.

"And I take it you said yes," she said.

Natasha was about to tell her everything, about how she was unintentionally leading him on when the P.E teacher walked in.

"Good morning class," she said pressing her lips together sternly "today we will be practising swimming and holding our breaths under water, now in single file make your way down the steps and into the water."

They stepped down, some shivering as they slipped into the pool. The teacher's stern voice piped up again "Now get into pairs you will take it in turns to count how long your partner can hold their breath underwater."

Natasha felt very uneasy as she and Pepper swam over to the edge of the pool "I'll go first, I guess," she said, feeling dread rise from the pit of her stomach.

She heard the teacher count "3..2..1..Go," and with that she plunged under water until she felt the cool floor at the bottom of the pool. She lay there for a while, she couldn't tell how long, it could have been seconds, minutes or hours and she wouldn't have noticed. She let all her worries go and just lay there smiling, maybe being underwater wasn't so bad after all. She moved her arms around in the lukewarm water, looking at the dark shadows they casted against the light that flooded the room and left tiny speckles on the pool floor. Her wild red hair was free to spread out beneath the surface of the pool. She loved the idea of their being a different sort of world under the water, somewhere she could stay forever with nothing but her thoughts.

She would most definitely stayed there forever but unfortunately she needed, like all humans, to breath. But when she tried to make her way up to the surface she felt something holding her back, like a claw in the mist. She struggled against it, panic coursing through her veins, the illusion of safety beneath the surface was fading now as she felt numbness spreading through her head, she could feel her vision clouding over.

She could just see Pepper, she could almost reach her, almost able to touch her, warn her. Realising that she was caught on something she tried to get it out with her hands but she couldn't reach her back. Her eyes started to close the darkness taking over her vision, this was how she was going to die, she couldn't help but be amused, of all the ways she thought she would go, this was it. She supposed it was a lot more peaceful than being blown up by a grenade but she was dying without meaning, a waste, and that was what she was most afraid of. _Goodbye_ she thought closing her eyes and surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

**A.N: I'm sorry about the whole Steve/Natasha thing but I have an awesome chapter coming up with more of Loki (Luke) which I will write when I don't feel like death warmed up.**

**- Anna**


	4. Hearts of ice

**Thanks for reading I had a lot of time to write today so I hope you like it. **

* * *

Pepper wasn't all that worried about Natasha, she was too busy talking to one of the blond girls nearby her about physics homework. It was only Luke that cared, he'd been watching her from the moment she walked in, he had known since he'd first set eyes on her that she was going to be a problem, and she was, for a while but he grew to like her more and more until gradually he had developed a sort of need to protect her, he almost liked her which was more than what he gave to most people.

But she hadn't arisen to the surface in a long time, he looked at the clock that hung about the door, almost ten minutes. Everyone else was up by now, switching round to time the other person, he was slightly concerned. He swam over to where Pepper was and looked down to see an unmoving figure lurking at the bottom.

"What are you doing you-" he heard Pepper shriek before he dived to the bottom.

He could see her closely now, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, he shook her shoulders, still nothing. He saw that she was caught on something and unlatched her from it before hauling her lifeless body up to the surface. He pushed people out of the way as he lay her down on the floor and performed CPR. He remembered watching a video about it in biology. He repeated the rhythm in his head _one two three_ he said his fingers crossed pressing down on her chest _breath_ he leant down and pushed his lips against hers and breathing before repeating it from the start. After about 5 minutes eyes fluttered open as she looked at the boy who currently had his lips pressed against hers. He moved away and felt the water from the pool come spluttering up from her throat.

"It's okay," he said as he sat her upright, her breathing rapid. He looked irresistible with rays of sunlight spilling through the windows making the water droplets that trickled down his lean, muscular body glisten. His usually well-kept hair was messy and even curled in some parts "You alright sleeping beauty?" he asked with half turned smile. She longed grab the back of his head and kiss him like there's no tomorrow but she chased away those thoughts.

"I'm good," she replied accepting his hand as he helped her up. She felt her legs buckle and her head lean into his chest "oh, I'm sorry," she said pushing herself off him. She realised now that everyone was staring at them including Pepper who gave a few worried glances her way. The whole class swarmed her as she tried to leave with him, some of the typical things said to her were "omg you nearly _died_" and " I'm so sorry I didn't see you". She couldn't really be bothered with any of them so she was glad when Pepper pushed through.

"I'll take it from here," she said to Luke rather hostilely. He stepped aside allowing Pepper to take a hold of her " I'm so sorry Nat, I didn't know, I'm a terrible friend and…" she trailed off distracted by something "wait a minute please don't tell me you like him," she said unable to keep the amusement out of her voice. Natasha nudged her jokingly with what little energy she had left.

* * *

She spent the rest of the day in the sick bay with Steve who had rushed down from his class to see her. He was holding her hand the whole time which was getting rather annoying but she didn't have the heart to say anything. When she finally did get to leave, she was greeted to wave of hugs from all her friends "I can't breathe," she said as they squeezed her tightly in their arms.

"We were all so worried," said Darcy who had a concerned look on her face.

"I'm cool guys, it's fine, just a little near death experience," she said smiling.

"How about we all go get some Tai food to celebrate our friend's aliveness," said Tony getting a chain of agreements from the group.

"I just want to go home guys," she said, wanting to avoid Steve at all costs.

"Why don't we go back to yours then?" Tony suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know if you want to go where I live," she said "besides I'm really tired and I just want to sleep," she added before Steve could go with her.

"Okay," said Pepper, as she took her hand and looked at her seriously "call me if you need anything," she said before walking over to Tony's side.

"Bye Nat," most of them chimed leaving her at the school gates alone.

She guessed she would take the bus home, she was walking out when she spotted Luke getting on a motorbike that was leaned against one of the schools walls "Would you like a ride sleeping beauty?" he asked her with a one sided grin.

"Please don't call me that," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay _Natasha,_ would you like a ride?" he asked again. She thought for a moment, it would be a lot quicker which was great because she was starving and had mac&cheese in the fridge.

"Fine," she agreed "but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this, they already think you're a weirdo," she said getting on behind him, he handed her a helmet which fit snugly around her neck.

"Hold on tight princess," he called making her scowl before speeding off. She tightened her arms around his waist as he turned sharp corners knocking the breath out of her lungs.

"Wait," she said interrupting his tranquillity "do you even know where I live?" she said her voice almost hitching into a scream as they sped past another car.

"Who said I was taking you home," he said and she could almost hear his patronising smile.

"Luke, stop the bike," she said trying to stay calm, he ignored her "LUKE STOP THE BIKE," she shouted, though it was obvious he wasn't paying attention.

"Not until we get there," he said swerving his bike around another corner.

"I will scream," she threatened making him laugh.

"Go ahead," he said "a girl screaming on a motorbike that's out of the ordinary," he mocked.

"When I get of this bike you're going to wish you were never born," she hissed burying her face into his back.

"Too late," he said "already do," and then she felt a pang a sadness, he genuinely hated himself, she supposed they had that in common. She didn't actually know a lot about Luke apart from the fact that Tom was his brother and the lived in what Tony referred to as the 'rich part of town'.

His voice broke her away from her thoughts and back into reality, "we're here," he said bringing to motorbike to a halt.

Natasha jumped off and landed gracefully on the ground, she removed her helmet and gave it to him. "Thank-" he said before she punched him on the nose.

"You lying, sneaky little bastard," she hissed "did you even consider why I wasn't with my friends? I wanted to go home."

"So you don't want to go ice skating with me," he said moving closer towards her.

Memories flooded back to her, ice skating in Russia was the only happy part of her childhood. There was a lake nearby where she and the other girls lived and one day she found a pair of ice skates. She had practised every morning after observing other people do it. That and reading where the only things that kept her going, until of course they found out about her little hobby. The burned the ice skates in front of her and she was never trusted as much again.

He was playing with her emotions which she did her best to keep tucked away "I'd love to," she said before she could stop herself. She wondered if he knew how much it meant to her, probably not, he was just messing around with her, as if she were an experiment of some sorts.

That didn't stop her though, she couldn't help but follow as if she were a dog on a leash. They walked into the ice rink and they sat by the side to put their skates on. "Not a word of this to my friends," she said again warily "especially not Pepper," she added as they slid out onto the rink.

"Don't worry Natasha," he said smiling "your secret is safe with me."

She loved the coolness of the place, it was relaxing for her, even though she hadn't done it in years she felt like a natural still being able to go as fast as she used to. Luke however had a certain grace about him that she couldn't quite grasp, as if the cold defined him, he almost looked magical.

Before she knew it she had taken his hand and they were skating side by side, neither of them spoke about it, though she could feel the intensity of his gaze as if words were not enough to describe was happening between them. Passers-by looked at them like they were a couple getting the occasional _aww_ from someone. But they didn't seem to notice.

"Luke, how did you know I was drowning?" she asked looking at him with as serious an expression as she could manage.

"Well," he said contemplating the reason "you had been down there over ten minutes," he said excusing his actions.

"Yes but no one else seemed to notice, not even Pepper" she said curiously "where you watching me?"

"No I just tend to notice things," he said and she gave him a look to say _don't bullshit me_. Trying to avoid any further questions he spoke up once again "Can you dance on the ice Natasha?" he asked his face turning up in to that half grin she both hated and loved.

"I was a ballerina," she said "I don't know how well I'd do on ice though."

That seemed to be enough for Luke, he took her hand in his and moved to the centre of the rink. He did it so professionally that it might seem to strangers that he had done it a thousand times before, he rested his porcelain hand on her back and her on his shoulder, their other two hands meeting at a point. They circled around in a figure of eight and let go of each other's hands before meeting up again. She then twirled on the spot around three times before he placed his hand beneath her back and lowered her down, his face was so close to hers that she thought he was going to kiss her, the way they did in an old black and white movie that she had seen many years ago that had almost made her believe in love. Instead he place both arms on her waist and lifted her above his head, she remembered the first time she had ever done a lift in ballet, she was so scared that she would mess it up, but she did it. As graceful as a swan they had called her, the young prima donna. He spun around a few times before putting her down and kissing her hand gently "my graceful princess," he whispered tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear making her blush furiously.

Suddenly noticing all the attention they were getting Natasha smiled, it reminded her of her time on the stage, then she remembered how devastated she was when she found out she wasn't a ballerina at all, she was a monster, a killing machine, they had mutilated her and still she marvelled at the look of awe people had on their faces. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the whole public display of affection thing she slowly struggled out of his grasp around her waist.

The crowd that had gathered around them were chanting something now that she couldn't quite make out but as they got louder she looked over at Luke in horror _"kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss"_ the repeated. Natasha felt physically ill, Luke shrugged as if to say go ahead but she really didn't feel comfortable at all. She felt under-pressure, if she kissed Luke that would be it, that would be her first kiss and she wasn't sure if she wanted any of what was being thrown at her. He took the back of her head in his hands and was leaning closer and closer when she pulled away, she shook her head apologetically before skating off towards the exit ignoring the shocked faces of strangers.

She was nearly out when she felt a hand pull her to the side "you look like you're having a great time at home," the voice quipped and she instantly recognised it to be Pepper.

"I'm sorry Pepper I-"

"No Nat I won't accept your god damn apology, you are going against everything I stand for," she lectured "lying to friends, hanging around with the wrong kind of guy, cheating on your boyfriend."

"Steve is not my boyfriend," she sneered, making the annoyance clear in her voice "and I didn't even kiss Luke."

"You were going to!" she shouted gaining the attention of several people "I barely even recognised you, heck I was joining in with the chanting," she confessed guiltily "you sure are lucky Tony was at the bathroom or you never would have heard the end of this," she sighed looking at her watch "go home right now, none of this ever happened."

Natasha looked back for a moment and saw Luke sitting by the side acting like nothing had ever happened. Hurt and confused Natasha handed in her skates and took her shoes quickly shoving them on before catching a bus back to the base.

* * *

By the time she was inside the door and sat down on her sofa she was exhausted, she checked her phone _15 new messages and 7 missed calls_ "oh here we go," she thought aloud.

_Natasha answer your phone I need to tell you something – Pep  
Please Pick up – Pep  
I may have accidentally told Tony you were out with Luke – Pep  
I may have told Jane and Darcy too– Pep  
Call me as soon as – Pep_

_So you and Luke huh -Tony  
Niceeeee -Tony _

_OMG what did you do Nat – Darcy  
I thought you were going out with Steve –Darcy  
Wait are you like cheating on him? –Darcy  
Call me –Darcy _

_Is this going to be awkward now? –Jane  
Your boyfriend and mine are brothers –Jane  
Will they like pick us up to prom or whatever in matching suits? –Jane  
I feel really uncomfortable right now –Jane _

Groaning she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, she was going to answer them when she heard someone knocking on her door. She walked over and opened it to find an angry looking Steve standing there "I think you've got a lot of explaining to do," he told her, trying his best to stay calm.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews you all make me want to write much more :D I'm feeling a lot better now, I just needed a day in bed with my supernatural box sets and a cup of tea. My grandparents are here so next update might be a while away but I'll try to get writing again soon.**

**-Anna **


	5. Assassins don't dance

**So I spent a while on this chapter because I wasn't really sure on how to end it. I really hope you like it because I wasn't really sure but I think the next chapter should be quite interesting. **

"Look Steve they're blowing it way out of proportion, nothing happened," she said inviting him in.

"Really Nat, you two were ice skating together hand-in-hand," he said stepping inside and sitting on her couch.

"I got a little carried away okay but I just love ice skating and I think we were just doing it before either of us had realised what had happened," she said feeling extremely guilty, she should have just told Steve from the beginning she was no good for him.

"And what about the dancing Nat," he continued his inquisition "did that just happen without you realising it as well?"

"Steve there is nothing wrong with two people dancing," she said letting a little anger slip into her voice.

"There is when he tries to kiss you," he said and for the first time since she'd met him Steve was genuinely angry with her.

"Well he didn't Steve, I don't know why you can't just trust me," she said now more annoyed and tired than ever.

"I can't trust you because you can't tell the truth Nat," he said getting up looking about ready to leave "you lie and you don't even realise you're doing it, heck I don't even know if you're serious about us when you can't even admit to your friends that we're dating."

"Steve I'm only 15 and I don't know if I'm even ready for that kind of stuff yet!" she admitted, raising her voice.

"Then why agree to go to the Dance with me?" he asked her shouting in return.

"Because why the hell not it's not like it was going to be that serious," she snapped, instantly regretting it. He looked really hurt so she went over to where he stood and took his hand "look Steve it's not that I don't like you I mean you're a really nice guy but I'm not ready to be with anyone really," she said looking into his sad blue eyes "I'll go with you to the Dance but I won't be anyone's girlfriend until I'm ready," she reassured, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight Natasha," he mumbled without smiling, closing the door behind him.

* * *

She put her face into her hands trying to forget about him, the only thing she really knew right now was that she was really glad she didn't kiss Luke. Also that she was super pissed at Pepper.

It had been almost a month since Natasha had her near death experience and since she and Steve had their fight, she'd been doing her best to ignore both him and Luke. It hadn't really occurred to her how close she was to the Halloween Dance and having to face Steve once again. Pepper and her had stopped talking as much ever since that night so she was talking to Clint a lot more now. It turns out he had asked Maria to the dance with him and he was pretty damn happy when she'd said yes. She had hoped that the dance would bring the group that was drifting further and further apart back together.

She had bumped into Luke in the corridor again except this time he was nicer about it. She had grown to like him, a lot but didn't want to tell any of her friends who would just assume she was leading on Steve. Besides they all hated him, all apart from Tom who only seemed to tolerate his presence because he was his brother.

She guessed that he probably wouldn't be going to the dance, not that he would have trouble finding a date since most of the girls she knew had a crush on him. She sometimes caught him looking at her when he thought she couldn't see, small glances, similar to the way Clint did with Maria. It was enough to melt her heart though; knowing that he cared about her was something she held close.

She was walking to English when Pepper tapped on her shoulder making her swing around "Hey Nat," she cooed acting like nothing had ever happened "do you want a ride to the Dance tonight?" she asked her face hopeful. Now, no one exactly knew they all lived in a S.H.I.E.L.D base because no one really tended to pick her up.

She was always being dropped off by S.H.I.E.L.D agents rather than normal people, she had a feeling though it would be best for her to just go with the others, even though that would risk losing Pepper's friendship. "How about we pick you up," she suggested as a last ditch attempt.

"Are you sure?" she asked, a frown brushing across her usually happy face.

She was about to answer yes when Tony came up behind them "I think I'll pick up Pepper," he grinned making Pepper swoon.

Natasha nearly laughed "Okay hot shot," she groaned leaving them to it "see you at the Dance later," she called to Pepper who had stopped listening. It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror, she had pinned her hair up so it wove itself around the crown of roses. When she walked she was swift and graceful and though she would never think it of herself she was beautiful.

Hearing a knock on her door she made her way over there tucking a knife into the thin band wrapped around her thigh. In all honesty she missed having her gun but she wasn't allowed it, in fact they'd probably kill her if they found out she still carried a knife but without a weapon of some sorts she felt defenceless and it had been implanted in her brain since she was a young child not to be left without a weapon, not that she'd need one if anyone attacked her, she could handle most people with her bare hands. She cautiously opened the door with the fake smile she had used so often she had sometimes managed to convince herself it was genuine, it never was though, there was always something missing, a gap in her heart that she could exactly place so she couldn't fix it. The main issue was fixing her damaged mind alas she wasn't sure she would like the consequences so she tended to just stay away from it, pretending to be normal was like a second nature to her now.

"Hey Nat," he said politely, taking her hand in his and walking her out the door. He was dressed as a soldier which she thought was kind of cliché but he looked really happy in it so she averted saying anything.

"Where did you get your costume?" she asked, acting interested.

"Oh this, it was my uniform from the war," he boasted, proud of its condition.

She wondered what everyone else was wearing, she was most looking forward to seeing what Clint had on. She didn't have to wait long because he came out his room moments later with his face blushing furiously.

"This is what I get for letting Stark pick my costume," he grumbled under his breath.

Natasha furrowed her brows "what are you supposed to be then?" she asked looking at Steve who couldn't contain his laughter.

"I'm Legolas," he sighed "from Lord of the Rings."

"Lord of the what?" Natasha asked but she was interrupted by the sound of Maria and Steve in a fit of giggles.

"You look like a girl," Maria laughed before linking her arm with his and kissing him on the cheek "my little nerd," she said softly, her grin not leaving her face.

Steve took her hand, blushing the whole time "you look very pretty this evening ma'am," he said earning a slight smile from her.

"I should say the same for you Steve," she said, making his already red cheeks flame even more.

"Why are we waiting here tasha?" asked Clint, interrupting them.

"We're waiting for Bruce," she answered and as if on cue Bruce emerged from his apartment with a very annoyed look on his usually nervous face.

"Tony got your costume too huh," Clint said smiling. He was dressed as an evil scientist, Stark had a really twisted sense of humour, she guessed this wasn't really helping with Bruce's anger issues.

"Could you tell," Bruce said sarcastically while still being able to remain the epitome of calm.

"Come on, Pepper will kill us all if we're late," she said moving them along the corridor to the lift.

* * *

When they got to the school Jane, Darcy, Betty, Pepper and Tony were already waiting at the gates for them, Pepper was dressed as a princess with the tiara and a blue ball gown with Tony by her side dressed as a prince. She heard Clint laugh bitterly behind her.

"Hello Princess," he said addressing them both.

"Hi Clint," said Pepper, beckoning them all over.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said still smiling.

"Laugh it up all you want Legolas," Tony grinned in return.

Natasha intervened before any of them could get into a fight "I love your dress," she said as they all walked in.

"Thanks," she said blushing at the complement, then remembering something important she dragged Natasha off to the side "Luke is coming tonight Natasha," she whispered her face grim and pale.

Natasha looked nauseous "I thought he wasn't-," she began.

"He wasn't but Tom insisted that they went," Pepper interrupted her voice hitching slightly "you are staying with me for the rest of the night," she said authoritatively.

"Pepper I can't believe that you still don't trust me," she hissed "I'm not going near him."

"Good," she muttered "but I'm still watching over you."

"Whatever," said Natasha as they walked back over to Tony and Steve who were waiting patiently for them.

* * *

Natasha sat by the side watching as the rest of them danced, she didn't really tend to get involved in these types of events. Steve had asked her to dance many times but she had always declined. People were starting to talk when they thought she couldn't hear. She would have to dance with him soon but she wasn't sure when.

"Natasha," a voice sounded from behind her "that dress is very," he paused for a second "revealing."

"What do you want Luke?" she asked spinning around to meet his cool green gaze, he was dressed in a clean cut black suit, she wasn't exactly sure of what he was meant to be but she just went with it.

"I would ask you to dance but you clearly won't want to do that so I might suggest a walk," he said raising his eyebrow suggestively. She looked around for Pepper but she was nowhere to be seen, so much for staying with her the rest of the night, _she's probably making out with Tony somewhere discreet_ she thought rolling her eyes.

"No Luke," she said, turning her attention to Steve, Tom and Jane who were talking at a table.

"You don't look like you've got much else to do," he said, with his trade mark smile like he knew she was going to say yes.

"Fine," she sighed lifting herself of the bench she was sitting on "but only because I'm sick of this place," she added hoping he wouldn't get any ideas.

* * *

"So, you went to the dance with Steve," he pondered aloud.

"What about it?" she queried, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Do you really like him?" he inquired, still walking by her side but inching a little closer.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Luke," she snapped finally turning to face him.

"Well it would be," he argued "if I were to do what I've been thinking about for a while now," he continued moving so close to her that she was backed against a wall.

"And what's that?" she countered, her eyes examining his movements while she mentally planned the perfect escape route.

"This," he said and then he was kissing her, with her pressed up against the wall and she, to her surprise, was kissing him back. His lips were soft but the kiss was rough and passionate, she could barely breathe but couldn't bring herself to push him away. He deepened the kiss his hands moving to the back of her head and hers wrapping around his waist.

When the broke off she whispered "I'm going to regret this," before he kissed her again, his eyes burning with lust, she was completely oblivious to Bruce who was walking past them only to pause for a moment recognising her.

"N-Nat?" he stammered, both shock and disappointment evident in his voice.

"Shit," she whispered against Luke's lips.

* * *

**They finally kissed, yaayyy. I've been wanting to write that for a while now :) I hate leaving you hanging so I'll update again soon. **

**-Anna **


	6. There's no hero without a villain

**Ugh I've not updated in ages and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry if the characters are ooc I've not been writing for a while so I'm kind of muddled up. Enjoy :) And a heads up this chapter contains some spoilers for Thor 2.**

"Bruce just let me-" she started pushing Luke away with more strength than she meant.

"What is there to explain Nat," he interrupted, his lips twitching into an angry smile "that you've been leading on my friend? That you're starting some sort of affair with," he paused, thinking of the correct insult for Luke "this asshole?"

She ran over to him and grabbed his arm "Listen Bruce you can't tell-"

"No Natasha, I will not keep quiet about this," he hissed pushing her arm away.

"Okay you need to calm down," she snapped she didn't want to be around when Bruce was angry, for obvious reasons.

"He doesn't care about you," he continued ignoring her "but since you're Natalia Romanova, world famous for her stubbornness I know you'll just ignore me," he snarled.

"Don't you ever call me that again," she snapped, pouting furiously.

"Why not Natasha it seems to be the only thing that's real about you," he said, he couldn't tell how much he was hurting her.

"I don't think you quite understand who you're insulting," she laughed emptily, stepping forward threateningly, she wasn't afraid of his other side anymore.

"I think you had better stand down love," Luke's voice sounded from behind her.

"I think he's right," Bruce agreed not wanting to argue with her any further, he stepped back slightly eyeing her in disgust "I had hoped this would be a nice evening," he went on with his back to her "but we should all go home now," he stated pulling his phone out his pocket "I'll call for them to pick us up."

"No," Natasha said vengefully "I'll get home myself." Swinging around on her heel dramatically she stormed away from them, her fists clenched by her sides and a firm frown planted on her face.

* * *

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed grabbing his brother's shoulders and shaking him back and forth "Why did you kiss Lady Natasha?" he asked snarling at the cocky smile he gave in return. Thor was still wearing his vampire costume - which Jane had insisted he wear - from earlier, making it impossible for Loki to take him seriously.

"She is a pretty young girl and to my taste," he chuckled pushing his brute of a brother off him.

"T'was a stupid thing to do," he scolded "we are here for our own protection, not to form attachments with midguardian girls that are already taken."

"I don't know if you could tell brother but I don't exactly follow the path of righteousness," he objected sitting down at one of the uncomfortable seats in their temporary housing.

"She is dangerous Loki," he warned sitting down beside him "and though she hides her emotions well that does not mean she does not have them."

"I always liked my girls feisty," he smirked sitting back so he could get more comfortable.

"She is an assassin," he added "she has killed before and will not hesitate to do so again."

Loki laughed at his brother bitterly "She is but a petty midguardian, I am a god, the god of mischief at that."

"Just be careful brother," Thor cautioned "for I was not just talking about what she could do to you externally."

Loki scoffed at him and walked away to get a book, all the while Thor stared after him with worried glances.

* * *

Natasha sat at the bus stop her hands clasped and resting on her lap, her face had gone back to its usual emotionless stance, a red curl of hair had managed to escape her crown and brushed against her pale face gracefully. She thought she might look odd to anyone who passed by, a teenage girl dressed as a Greek goddess wasn't exactly something you saw every day, only there wasn't anyone, she was by herself as always, she supposed that not many people hung about the bad side of town waiting for a bus at 11 o'clock at night.

"5 more minutes," she muttered quietly to herself, she decided that she might as well face her phone while she waited. As she expected _24 missed calls and 21 texts_ "probably all from Pepper," she mused shoving her phone back in her pocket, she would read Pepper's tales of disapproval when she got home.

Relaxing once again she was surprised to see Goosebumps rising up her forearm, it wasn't that cold, she looked around, it must have been something else, she recalled getting them when she felt that something was very wrong. She trusted her instincts entirely, they had been the main reason she had survived the world she used to belong to, reaching for the knife she kept at her thigh she kept calm and tried not to alert any sign of panic, she hoped the bus would come soon so she could avoid adding another name to her list of victims. Someone was watching her, she was sure of it, she could see the faint light of her bus heading towards her, now was her chance. Just as the bus rolled into the station she looked back swiftly to see a figure disappear into the shadows, she made a mental note to alert Fury later.

* * *

"I thought it was him," the slender man insisted pulling back his dark cloak to reveal his face which was twisted and dark, he had pointed ears and shoulder length white hair which was combed back vigorously, his eyes looked hollow in the dim light that surrounded them in the damp stone walled room.

"It does not matter what you think," the other man hissed stepping out of the shadows, he was quite his accomplices opposite with long white hair that was untended and rolled unruly down his well armoured back, where the other man was lean and agile he was built up and almost brute like, he would seem like more of a warrior if it were not for the pride he kept on his face and the elegant air that hung around him, instead he looked like a cruel leader.

"Please I know his magic," the man stuttered trying not to show his nervousness "she has been around him, for sure."

"I know this man, he would never hang around a midguardian, he despises them," he dismissed his temper only showing in his eyes.

"Then how would the girl have come by such power?" he asked, the man gave no answer.

"I will give you two midguardian weeks to come to the bottom of this," the man said his face turning up into a sadistic snarl "and if you do not provide any information then you will meet the same fate as my last commander." The man nodded in response and left the room shutting the door behind him. Once he was sure he was alone the ruler laughed menacingly to himself and whispered "you can't hide forever, Loki."

* * *

_What part of don't go near Luke don't you understand? – Pep  
5 minutes, I was gone 5 minutes – Pep  
You are an awful person – Pep  
Did you even dance with Steve? – Pep  
I think you broke Bruce – Pep  
ANSWER MY CALLS NATASHA – Pep  
Are you dating him? – Pep  
Steve's starting to threaten Luke – Pep  
He just tipped over a bench – Pep  
How's that possible? – Pep  
I think they're like bolted to the ground – Pep  
I'm really disappointed in you Nat – Pep  
You get back here right now, you're not missing this dance because of that asshole, who by the way has disappeared along with count Dracula – Pep  
Natasha it doesn't end until 1 so get in a cab and meet me at the front gates – Pep_

_Hahaha knew it – Tony_

_Slut – Darcy  
Call me – Darcy _

_Nice job breaking Steve's heart because we all really wanted to spend the whole night comforting him – Jane _

_Get back here right now Natasha, we all need to talk to you – Betty _

Natasha decided to answer Pepper, since she was the only one that wasn't A: a pervert or B: a sarcastic bitch.

_I'm not coming back Pep, I'm tired – Nat _

_Don't you pull that bullshit with me, you just don't want to face your problems – Pep  
Okay you really need to get back here, they're all conspiring about something and I don't know what – Pep  
Please Nat, they won't listen to me. I know you're a good person, you're just confused – Pep_

_Goodnight – Nat _

She tossed her phone aside ignoring the furious buzzing noise it was making. She was about to go into her room when there was a knock on her door, she sighed and walked back over to answer it "Yeah," she said her Green eyes inspecting the person standing before her. The man stood there motionlessly a dark hood covering his face "Clint? Steve? Bruce? Maria?" she listed the names of her friends in hope of him saying something but he remained still "who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" she asked reaching for her knife for the second time that night.

The man reached towards her with pale white hands "I smell magic on you," he said, she pounced into action.

"Do you know who I am?" she inquired her eyes narrowing slightly her body rising threateningly.

He pulled a sword out from under his cloak and thrashed the material away to reveal his armour, he had a sharp grin, as sharp as his sword and pointed ears which were just visible beneath his hair.

"You've got to be kidding me," she snickered closing the door in his face "fucking weirdo," she muttered under her breath reaching for her phone.

"Fury?" he said answering on the second ring.

"Yeah there is a drunk person dressed as a.. I don't exactly know what he's dressed as but he is harassing me," she said looking at her nails nonchalantly.

"Is this a joke?!" he shouted down the phone at her, she moved the phone away from her ear slightly.

"Can you just send two people up to take him out? You know I would expect the security to be better in a," she trailed off as the door came crashing down "what the fuck," she said, the phone dropping from her hand.

"Come with me," he commanded pointing his blade in her direction "or die."

Natasha looked stunned, her night was just getting crazier and crazier "I'm gonna say no to both," she said backing away slightly, he moved forward until his knife was inches away from her neck, Natasha stared him down ferociously, she examined his weak points and the quickest route out of her apartment once she had taken him down. She had a plan that just might work by the time he had her against the wall with the blade tracing her jawline, she had to admit, she had made it out of worse.

* * *

**Ahhh the dark elves, the next chapter will probably be a big fight scene so you can look forward to that! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, you all keep me writing :)**


	7. Leave the fighting to me

"That looks sharp," she remarked with a cocky grin "you wouldn't want to cut anyone now would you?"

He pressed the blade against her neck so it drew a little blood, she inhaled deeply, she would have to act quickly. Reaching slowly for her knife so he wouldn't notice she gave a small smile before grabbing a hold of it and lodging it deep into his neck, he looked to her in annoyance, she watched in horror as he pulled the blade out of his neck and dropped in onto the floor "you'll have to do better than that," he said returning the smile she gave him earlier.

She ducked evading his grasp and rolled under his legs swiftly grabbing the knife he had dropped on the floor as she went. She made a run for the door but he was quicker, she gasped as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, she kicked his jaw with her right leg and punched him in the eye with all her strength, he grabbed her fist and squeezed smiling at the sickening crunch it made. He pushed her back and she landed against her glass bookcase, she crumpled to the ground leaning against the wall in pain, some of the glass shards had cut her deeply. Her vision began to cloud from the blood loss, she saw him striding over to her, she knew that if she went with him she was going to die, she remember the knife she had in her hand and remained still until he crouched down to her level "you put up more of a fight than I thought you were capable of," he jested, his hand reaching for his sword, drawing it out and resting against it on the ground "At least you put up a fight," he snorted, she waited for him to rest his hand on her shoulder before she move her move.

She stuck the dagger into his eye, the man flew back in pain, Natasha pushed herself up as well as taking his sword and holding it with both hands "Guns were always my preferred weapon," she revealed walking slowly towards the man who was contorting on the ground in agony "but the sword well, I don't mean to brag but," she went on the smile returning to her face "I was always the best with one," she recalled placing her foot on his chest "And now you demise will be by your own weapon," she smiled and mimicked him "At least you put up a fight."

She sank the sword into his chest in one swift blow, the sticky black blood escaped from the wound at his back and pooled around her feet, he breathed his last breath the shocked expression still covering his face. There was blood everywhere, she could tell which was hers and which was his, his blood was black, ink black and trickled like syrup, it wasn't a pleasant sight, she pulled out the sword from the body and lay it on the kitchen counter.

She sighed and looked at her wrecked living room, she sat down on her sofa and stared up at the ceiling, she had lost count of the number of people she had killed, at first she hated it, despised what she had done and for every life she took she shed a tear, but it was difficult, having emotions was difficult, when you've killed so many people it becomes easier to shut out the pain, to become a robot. What everyone including herself failed to realise was, she didn't feel anything but pain, waking up with an empty heart, faking a smile whenever Steve told her a lame joke, and then Luke came along. When he took her to the ice rink that day she had sworn she could have felt a hint of joy, for once it replaced the pain, for one moment in her life she had let her guard down and she got hurt, trusting people was the hardest thing for her to do and she was almost there with Luke, so close to opening her heart and she didn't know it.

Fury came rushing into the room followed by two other agents "Natasha what is going…." He trailed off as they set their eyes upon the body that was lying on her floor "are you okay?" he asked reaching for his gun instinctively.

Natasha calmed herself down, she had half expected the attack, someone was definitely following her earlier. Her hair was a mess and there were patches of blood covering her dress "I've lost a lot of blood," she admitted suddenly noticing a shard of glass that was pressed deep into her back but she healed quickly so she wasn't worried.

"Natasha, I know your physical capabilities exceed themselves so I'm not worried about that," he said moving past the other agents and taking a seat next to her "do you remember what you said when you first came to S.H.E.I.L.D?"

"I never want to return to my old life," she quoted, pulling bits of glass out of her arms and marvelling as the cuts healed almost instantly.

"And I'm guessing that was someone from your old life," Fury said in understanding.

"I've never seen that guy before," she said shaking her head, her soft red curls slipping loose.

Fury's brow furrowed in worry, he stood up and made his way over to the body "Go stay with a friend tonight," he ordered "we'll need to block this area off," he explained typing orders into a small screen attached to his wrist.

"Can I get changed, I'm covered in blood," she asked gesturing to her torn dress.

"Pack a bag," he said dismissively "but don't leave the building Natasha, you may be in danger."

* * *

"He is dead," their leader announced making the rest of them look at him in shock.

"We have underestimated them Malekith," an older man said from the corner walking towards him, his eyes filled with wisdom and darkness.

"They are petty midguardians," he spat pushing the old man aside "they are made to be ruled by us, as are the asgardians."

"You are not thinking about your acti.." the elf interjected.

"Damn them," Malekith said his wild hair thrashing across his shoulder as he turned to face him "they will all fall."

* * *

She breathed in slowly and dialled the number "Natasha," the voice grumbled.

"Hey Steve can you get back here, something's happened," she chimed.

"Did you kiss Luke again?" he slurred, she rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"You're drunk," she moaned letting her backpack slip to the ground.

"And you're a bitch," he shot back, she heard several of her friends call for him in the background.

She was considering hanging up, he wasn't being very helpful "Put Maria on," she said and waited as he insulted her several more times before she heard some grab the phone of him.

"What do you want Natasha?" Maria asked calmly.

"I need to stay at your place tonight," she answered "just stay at the dance it's fine I'll explain later."

"It doesn't sound fine," she fretted, Clint was asking her what was going on in the background, Natasha didn't get a chance to elaborate before a worried Pepper took the phone from Maria.

"I am so mad at you!" she shrieked "I can't believe you, what did I say? I should have stayed with you from the beginning, why are you still up? You told me you were going to sleep, oh god has something happened?" she rambled, Natasha sighed, typical Pepper, always needing to know what was going on. She couldn't just tell her she'd killed a man and wrecked her apartment while doing so.

"Calm down," she soothed "put Maria back on, this is important."

"Why Natasha?" she asked defensively "why can't you tell me?"

"Please don't do this Pepper, I can't tell you," she sighed fiddling with a zip on her bag in boredom.

"I guess I'm not a good enough friend huh?" she hissed "do you know how many times I've stuck up for you?" he asked her voice rising into a squeaky pitch "defended _you"_

"Really Pepper you don't want to hear about this," she warned, Natasha almost felt bad, Pepper was trying her best but she could never truly understand as much as Maria what had happened to her.

"Here, I'll put Maria on, just don't come running to me for help when everyone, even your friends hate you," she sneered shoving the phone back over to a shocked Maria.

"You are a mean bitch Natasha," Maria said as soon as she had the phone "Pepper's really upset."

"I don't care," she said coolly "there is a dead body in my wrecked apartment and I don't have time for any of a teenage girls petty shit," she added getting up and walking over to Maria's door "now, this phone call is a courtesy, I'm going to use your shower, change my clothes and crash on your sofa and you are going to enjoy your evening and not bother me when you get in, are we clear?"

"I understand why no one likes you now," Maria said ending the call. Natasha shrugged it off, she didn't need anyone and no one needed her, that was the way she always thought and the way she would think until the day she died. She was able to fake empathy and compassion when it was useful for her and she wasn't bothered about what her friends thought of her. She didn't quite know why she kissed Luke, perhaps she was curious or felt like she owed him something, she had put it down to both.

Fury had given her a key to Maria's apartment, she opened the door with ease and dropped her backpack on the floor next to a coat stand. She walked through Maria's bedroom, it was as she had expected plain except for the covers which had been changed to a light blue and a small wooden clock by the side of her bed, she opened her bathroom door and marvelled at the sight of herself in the mirror.

She looked dangerous, in her element. Her curls were coming loose from her crown and her emerald green eyes shone back at her brightly, she smiled and lifted the crown from her head, her hair fell down her back and stopped around midway, she slipped out of her dress and into the shower putting it up as high as it could go, washing away the blood and glass from her skin.

* * *

Her eyes blinked open and she pushed aside the blanket she had been using the previous night, Maria clearly wasn't up yet. She looked in her fridge, her eyes fell upon the yogurts _perfect_ she thought taking one out and taking a seat on the sofa she had slept on. She was still wearing her pj's but she had the sense to pack her school uniform. It was a small improvement from last time with new black pumps to replace the other clunky old ones that she hated.

After she'd finished her yogurt she clambered over to her bag and picked it up swiftly. She was about to knock on Maria's door when the brunette opened it up before she could do anything "Hey Nat," she grumbled sleepily having just woke up.

"Can I use the bathroom?" she asked stepping back slightly so Maria could pass through.

"What is this pre-school? Go ahead," she muttered in return, sauntering over to the kitchen and taking out a box of cereal from the pantry.

Natasha nodded before heading through her room once again. When she was there she walked over to the mirror and dampened a nearby cloth before cleaning her face with it. She took off her t-shirt and boxers which served for sleepwear and changed into her uniform which she drew out her bag. She found her brush in there also which she set aside to use later, she was glad Maria wasn't too mad at her, maybe she was just too tired to think about what had happened last night.

Once she was changed she picked up her brush and bag and walked out while running it through her soft but tuggy hair "Hey Maria," she said emerging from her room.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked not bothering to return her greeting.

"I wasn't going to actually," Natasha answered sitting down at one of the chairs near the window.

"Whatever, I'm sure Fury will tell us all later anyway," she sighed in annoyance "I'm going to go get changed now," she added taking the blanket Natasha had used and folding it into a white fitted wardrobe, the same one she used for storing towels and sheets in as well.

Natasha didn't say anything in reply, she just looked out the window at the agents that were bustling around outside. As the sun rose she could see the agents that had finished their night shift retire back to their housing units as they did every other day, but something was different, there were several scientists from completely different sectors heading to most secluded building in the whole base, everything there was top secret, she definitely wasn't allowed in, none of them were. She wondered what they had in there, highly powerful weapons under development, secret experiments on humans, aliens, she scoffed at that, she was many things but not a lunatic.

She got up from the chair and grabbed a piece of paper, she would leave a note for Maria before she left, she produced a pen from her pocket and wrote _I'm leaving early, see you later _that would do for now. Leaving the apartment she bumped into an angry looking Steve.

"Steve," she nodded cautiously.

"You don't have to act like everything's okay Natasha," he said looking at her with big sad eyes. She had to get out of there.

"I don't want to have this discussion," she muttered under her breath.

"You should have thought of that before you kissed Luke," he said through his teeth before adding "Are we dating Natasha?"

"Steve we've talked about this before I-"

"Yeah, you'll kiss other boys but not me," he interrupted his expression turning to that of disgust.

"Don't twist my words," she said walking over to the stairwell, she didn't want to be caught in a lift with him.

"You really are a slut," he said turning away to knock on Clint's door. Natasha smiled, they all thought they could break past her barrier with mean words and friendship. She walked down the stairs until she reached the bottom where she found a car waiting for her, they could all go in another one, she couldn't face any of them.

* * *

Once she was at school she walked up the familiar stone steps avoiding Pepper's judging stare. She guessed that none of the girls would want to talk to her now aside from Maria who had barely tolerated her that morning, she wasn't that concerned about them, she focused on everyone around her, looking for anyone suspicious. To her knowledge, she was good for now.

"All alone this morning princess," a familiar voice drawled from behind her, he was going to be trouble, a lot of trouble and she wasn't sure if she cared.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and keep reviewing :)**

**- Anna **


	8. Like riding a bike

"Does it concern you?" she asked critically, continuing to walk up the steps.

"It might," he smiled walking along beside her. She sighed and drew her book out of her bag hesitantly, it was her copy of _Under the Greenwood Tree_ by _Thomas Hardy_, she always was a fan of the classics "Have you read it before," he asked stroking a long pale finger over the books cover.

"Yes," she replied "it's one of the few things I owned before I moved here," she admitted admiring the old hardback book "do you like reading then?" she asked clutching it close to her chest.

"It's one of the few things I enjoy," he said as they walked up the last few steps into the school.

She was about to add something else when Tom interrupted with his usual booming voice "Luke, step away, I fear you have already caused enough trouble here," he said steering Luke away from her direction. Luke pushed his muscly arms off him in annoyance and walked away from them both "was he bothering you Lady Natasha?" Thor asked, she raised an eyebrow at him calling her Lady Natasha, she wondered where on earth he was brought up.

"Not at all," Natasha answered politely waving goodbye as she headed to her English class, she looked back and saw Jane scamper over to Tom obviously asking what had happened and shooting Natasha daggers. She sighed and sat down on a bench in the empty English corridor, if even her friends were against her, things weren't about to get any easier.

* * *

November 21st, Natasha Romanoff's registered birthday, at least that's the date she figured it was around. The truth was no one really knew when her birthday was, all those files where lost in the fire, she shuddered to think about that day. A part of her wondered if any of her friends knew it was her birthday and a part of her knew they wouldn't talk to her anyway. Her apartment had been fixed a few weeks ago and she had left Maria's house for good, she knew that if they barely talked while they were staying together, they definitely would not be talking now she was by herself.

Any time she had walked in to a classroom with her friends in it they had turned a blind eye or pretended she didn't exist, even Clint shook his head and looked away if she tried to approach him. She had moved on, like she always did and instead focused on studying after all they did have all their exams coming up. Even despite these distractions she was always on the lookout for any people that would mean to attack her, at one point when she was in library typing up her history essay on _the causes of the Great War_ that she swore someone was watching her and that feeling didn't go away.

She didn't have any plans for her birthday, it was like a normal day to her, she would get up, get changed, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, study and go to bed as she did every other day and she suspected no one would realise what day it was for her. She sighed as she walked outside it was windy, really windy and the dark clouds looming ahead suggested that it wouldn't be long until it started raining too. She got into the car and breathed a sigh of relief from getting away from the terrible weather.

* * *

The winds were growing louder and louder until she could barely concentrate on what her chemisty teacher was saying, finally the bell went and the class disbanded leaving her as always, the only one in the class room or so she thought. Clint tapped her shoulder gently and nearly flipped him over onto the desk in self-defence.

"Clint, you know you shouldn't sneak up on me," she sighed relaxing and moving out of her battle stance.

"Yeah well I thought I'd let you know, there's a storm warning so everyone will be sent home soon," he said looking towards the doors which Steve had went through a minute ago "listen Natasha, I know none of us are talking to you but I want you to leave early with us, it's not safe here."

"It's only first period," she argued crossing her arms stubbornly "I need to go study, you leave, I'll be fine."

Clint walked to the door and added "suit yourself," before leaving.

* * *

"Advanced 2, microbiology," she whispered to herself looking up and down the shelves, she stroked her index finger along the spines of the books until she found it lodged between two other purple books. She took it out and found herself a seat beside one of the large gothic windows that made the school look more like a castle.

She opened up at page 43 and began to read, _micro infections can be split into 3 different types Bacterial, Viral and Fungal _a clap of thunder interrupted her train of thought _Viruses are the smallest type and can reproduce_… another howl of the wind, the storm was getting pretty bad, she closed the book and looked out the window to see the rain coming down furiously and a tree nearly being ripped from its roots.

An announcement sounded on one of the large speakers from the corner of the large room "All students have been issued with a storm warning and are to return home before 12 o'clock," she heard the few students that were in the library cheer and dial numbers in there phone to call parents to pick them up.

Natasha sighed and packed away the book into her bag, she would have to call the base to send a car for her so she took out her phone called the number waiting until an agent picked up "Could you send a car to pick me up at school?" she asked flinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"We're not sending any cars out in this weather," the agent replied, Natasha sighed in annoyance.

"How am I supposed to get home?" she asked walking out the library and down the sickening spiral stone steps.

"We can't help Miss Romanoff, sorry," he said hanging up and leaving her without a clue of what she was going to do. She guessed that there wouldn't be any buses going out and she was certain that no one would be willing to take her home. She could always call a taxi, she sighed and remember she hadn't brought her purse with her that morning. She would have to walk, she definitely wasn't waiting on the school steps for someone to pick her up.

The weather had gotten even worse if that was possible, she looked outside as all the other kids got in cars with their parents inside from the doors of the school, it was now 11.57am and the school wouldn't be open much longer, she had made her decision. Walking out with a brave face she was hit with freezing water, she sighed and walked down the steps as fast as she could against the strong wind. She moved down the side walk drawing her blazer close to avoid the deafening winds that swirled around her.

She walked past a few roads that had been closed down due to the trees that had fallen down and landed on cars, it was pretty damn dangerous. She heard a motorbike roll up beside her and she rolled her eyes visably, there was only one person that could be.

"The answer is no," she said firmly before she could even look at him.

"Come on Natasha you're going to catch a cold," he joked parking his bike and walking at her pace alongside her. She laughed bitterly and wondered if he knew she was immune to infection.

"Absolutely not," she maintained "the last time I went somewhere with you we ended up kissing.

"I thought you enjoyed yourself love," he said, she turned around on the spot and stopped ignoring the rain.

"Don't call me that," she hissed leaning in close to him.

"What should I call you?" he asked taking a step in her direction.

"Nothing, I mean don't call me anything," she retorted standing her ground "Don't talk to me any more."

"And what if I decide to ignore that rule?" he asked stepping forward once again, he was so close their lips were almost touching.

"I-" she broke off not knowing what else to say, he blinked a few times his eyes still concentrating on hers, she realised what he was doing and stepped away "I'd punch you in the nose," she said finally continuing to walk ahead.

"At least let me take you home Natasha," he said, she considered it for a moment.

"Fine but it better be my house this time," she agreed following him to his bike.

"Where are we going princess?" he asked once they were both seated.

"You can't miss it," she smiled, fitting on the helmet.

* * *

"How did you get home," Clint asked as soon as she'd made it up the stair well.

"I got a taxi," she lied smoothly, walking to her room.

"Hey do you want to join us for hot chocolate at Maria's?" he asked gesturing to Maria's apartment "we're watching Kill Bill," he added.

Natasha thought about it, it was the first time any of her friends had asked her to hang out in weeks and she was getting sick of them being so cold to her, she casually faked a smile "sure, just let me get changed," she said reaching into her pocket to find the key to her apartment. She hoped this would be the end of all the childish acts they were performing.


	9. Sweet dreams

The navy blue shirt clung to Natasha's figure tightly and stopped around her waist, the first two buttons were undone revealing a little cleavage and her hair was tied back into a pony tail with the curls flowing gently down her back. She wore her blue skinny jeans and a small blue bracelet which she had bought with Pepper a few weeks ago. She walked through her living room slipping on a pair of white heels on her way out, somehow she always felt more comfortable with them on, wearing them was like a second nature to her.

She locked her door and made her way to Maria's apartment stopping to force herself to smile before knocking three times. To her surprise, Steve answered his smile turning to a frown in less than a second "what's she doing here?" he asked over his shoulder to the rest of the group who were talking in the kitchen.

"I invited her," Clint called back to him bringing a few mugs of coco out on a tray and setting them down on the coffee table adjacent to the TV. Bruce and Maria emerged from the kitchen and sat down on the sofa grabbing their mugs. The storm was still raging on outside and it showed no signs of stopping.

"Fine," Steve said walking over to join them, Natasha took it that she was welcome in also and shut the door behind her.

"This film's great," Maria said excitedly making sure to avoid Natasha "You'll all love it."

"I've never seen it before," Natasha said trying to join in with the conversation.

"Yeah but you've hardly seen any films," Maria said, Natasha wasn't sure if it was a joke or not so she didn't say anything, what could she say, she was only there because of Clint and she was 80% sure Maria still carried a grudge against her, not to mention Steve or Bruce.

"Is this the one with Uma Thurman in it?" asked Bruce who was seated at the end of the sofa, Natasha was on the floor next to Clint with a cushion to rest on. Maria's apartment was warm, warmer than hers anyway, she probably put the heating on as soon as she got in which was 2 hours before Natasha.

"Yeah, it's directed by Quentin Tarantino," Clint answered taking a sip of his drink. Natasha had no idea who these people were but nodded as if she knew what they were talking about.

"I think you should be able to relate to this movie, Natasha," Maria said, they all laughed as if she was telling some kind of inside joke, Natasha smiled though something told her that Maria wasn't joking.

* * *

From what she had learned so far the protagonist was an assassin who was hunting down the assassins that nearly beat her to death as well as slaughtering everyone else in the wedding chapel, she found it really confusing at first because it jumped forwards and backwards in time but she got a basic grasp of what was happening.

She was right about Maria not joking earlier, she saw herself in the woman, no wonder they all looked at her like she was a murderer. They had all done good, even Bruce had contributed to science, there was blood on her hands no amount of good could wash away.

"You okay tasha?" Clint asked nudging her out of her daze.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about my exams," she lied giving him a weak smile, it wasn't convincing but it was all she could manage. The woman was in the middle of a room fighting against an army of Japanese soldiers with a samurai sword.

"Don't worry about it," Clint said reassuringly "you'll do a lot better than me." She faked a giggle and continued to watch the film, the woman was now outside in a garden covered in snow, fighting another woman, she had to admit, the movie was really her kind of thing. There was another flash of lightening and moments later a clap of thunder.

"That was pretty close," Clint said getting up and looking outside, there was another flash and the TV screen went black.

"Power cut," Maria groaned getting up to close the blinds, pushing Clint aside so she could get at them. Natasha realised how dark it had gotten, it was winter after all.

"Do you have any candles?" asked Bruce who was sitting next to Steve on the sofa.

"Yeah, bottom drawer in the kitchen," she said before adding "the lighter's in there too", she had moved around the room shutting all the curtains and closing all the doors so as not to let in a draft. Bruce got up in the meantime to fetch the candles.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Clint asked sitting back down next to Natasha who was drinking her hot chocolate trying not to say anything.

"I don't know it looked like one of the power lines were knocked down," Maria answered taking her seat.

Bruce came back through with several candles and a black lighter "What do you want to do?" he asked, putting them all down on the coffee table. Clint took the lighter off of him and lit all the candles for him.

"I snuck some brandy out of Fury's office," Maria said with a sly grin, Natasha like the sound of getting a drink but Steve looked unsure "Come on," Maria urged them "it'll be fun."

"Okay," Steve said though she could tell he was still unsure.

"Great," she said in excitement "I'll go get the glasses," she added wandering off to go get them from the kitchen.

"So," Bruce started trying to keep the conversation going "are any of you going to the Christmas Dance?" he asked gaining a nod from everyone except Natasha.

"Why don't you come," Clint asked her gaining a look of daggers in return.

"I really don't think I'd be welcome," she replied crossing her arms and leaning back against her pillow.

"Come on tasha," he said encouragingly giving her his sweet smile that Maria swooned over.

"I- When is it?" she asked tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"December 13th," Bruce answered for him.

"I have nothing to wear," she excused, hoping they wouldn't press her any further.

"We'll go shopping," Maria said bringing in a few Glasses "No excuses," she added holding a hand up to stop Natasha from speaking "I'll go get the bottle from under my bed," she said walking through to her room.

Natasha couldn't say anything else, this was why she disliked having friends, being forced into social situations such as a school dance, as if it wasn't already awkward enough for her. She had more important things to worry about such as the fact that there were people looking for her at that very moment, dangerous people.

Maria came through with the bottle "Put out your glass and I'll fill it," she commanded opening the bottle and pouring her own glass first. She filled Clint's next, then Natasha's, she leaned over and filled Bruce's and then finally Steve's "Bottom's up," she said downing hers the others following soon after.

Natasha revelled at the warm feeling at the pit of her stomach, she knew that she didn't get drunk easily unlike Clint, Steve or Bruce who were looking tipsy at only the first shot.

Maria refilled all their glasses before repeating the same thing again, Maria and Natasha seemed fine but the others were fading. Natasha smiled at all of them, they had probably never done shots before, well no one really had at their age, except for her. Steve looked like he had had enough already.

"Why did you come here tonight Natashhaa," he slurred struggling to pronounce her name.

"Only two shots," Natasha said raising an eyebrow.

"Who cares let's all just dance," said Clint who's face had gone bright red, he staggered up until he reached Maria seat and took out his hand "My lady," he said lifting her up, Maria giggled grabbing the bottle of the table and taking a swig before setting it down and dancing with him about the room in a fit of giggles.

Natasha poured another drink for herself and tried to ignore them all, this was after all the first drink she'd had in a while.

* * *

"Goodbye Natashaaa," Maria called as the red head walked back to her room.

"Go to bed Maria," she sighed and dug out her key to open her apartment door, what a great birthday, watching her friends get drunk while she sat sipping her own drink not feeling a thing. She dropped the keys in her jacket pocket and walked into her room, she would have a shower and go to bed, it was 10.30pm and she was getting tired, she wasn't that perfect after all. She took off her top and jeans and lay them down on a nearby chair leaving her in her bra and pants, she liked these ones in particular, they were both white lace with a red rose for decoration at the centre, maybe she thought that she'd dress up nicely for her birthday, even if no one knew about it.

She was about to unclip her bra when she swore she heard someone move around in her room, she acted fluidly, reaching for her black floral kimono and wrapping it around her, it had occurred to her that it might just be the storm but she wasn't risking anything. Reaching for her knife she scoured her apartment in search of any possible threat, she didn't see anything. With the knife still in her hand she went into her bathroom and hung the kimono up on a hook attached to the door and placed her knife down next to her toothbrush, she still felt uneasy but removed her underwear none the less and stepped into the shower before placing it on a high setting, she relaxed a little but remained on her guard.

* * *

"I've been watching her very closely for the past couple of weeks," the dark elf said to the shadow of Malekith who was brooding behind it with his chair faced in the opposite direction.

"And?" was all he said not bothering to turn around and face him.

"Anytime she is near Loki or Thor I am unable to see her anymore," he elaborated "they have protected themselves with cloaking magic; only midguardians are able to see them."

"How do you propose we get to them?" he asked standing up, towering intimidatingly over him.

"She is the only way to get to him," the elf answered nervously.

"Watch her like a hawk and only attack when the time is right," he said before returning to his seat dismissively "do not fail me," he added before the man left the room.

* * *

_Blood, there was so much blood, she had done many things but this by far was the worst, except she didn't know what she was doing, she couldn't stop herself. Once the orders had been given she had no choice but to follow them. She looked for anyone that might still be breathing but there wasn't, they'd either had their throat slit or had a bullet shot through their head._

_She recalled this memory in particular, it was the day she lost the ability to feel or care, the genocide of hundreds, most of them being innocent was the last straw. Natasha leaned down to a young girl's corpse and stroked her face gently, smearing blood across it of course but she didn't care "It's done," she said into her earpiece awaiting response. She heard footsteps crunch in the snow behind her and reached for her gun._

_"Nothing can erase your past Natalia," the smooth voice sounded. Luke? She wondered why she'd be dreaming of him "New school, new friends, new life, nothing."_

_She walked towards him leaving bloody footprints in the snow as she went. "As far as I'm concerned I've wiped all the red off my ledger," she said._

_"Can you wipe away this much red?" he asked gesturing to the blood covered streets around them._

_"I," she began but felt the warm tears roll down her cheeks._

_"Hush sweet Princess," he said holding her in his arms "Happy Birthday," he whispered in to her ear, his cold breath sending Goosebumps down her spine. She smiled of the feeling of being in his arms and leaned her head in close to his chest, she breathed in his scent for the first time. It was like inhaling an old book, there was something charming and wise about him, like he was old beyond his years, she looked up to meet his forest green eyes, he leaned down his lips barely brushing against hers before the dream started to fade, she caught one last glimpse of his signature smirk before everything went completely black._

* * *

**I had some serious writers block last night and I didn't really know where the story was going but I've got past that now and have written a few chapters ahead but I won't be posting them for a couple of days because I'm evil ehehehehe. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing :) **

**-Anna**


	10. Exam season

Her eyes blinked open slowly and she turned to look at her clock, 8.42am. She pushed the covers aside, it was the weekend and she had a rough idea of what she was going to do. She reached to the side of her table, Macbeth, she would learn at least a verse today before returning to her studies. She began to read "Great Glamis, worthy Cawdor, Greater than both, by the all-hail hereafter…" only to be interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Natasha open up," Maria said, she made her way to the door still in her pjs.

"Can I help you?" she asked opening the door and welcoming her in.

"You can't help this hangover honey," she said removing her sunglasses and resting them at the centre of her white vest top which was tucked into her light blue jeans, she wore a dark blue blazer type jacket which was undone and white flats. Her hair was tied to the side in a fishnet braid.

"What's up then?" she asked going into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"We're going shopping because I need something to put me off this headache," she answered rubbing her temple gingerly and taking a seat on her sofa.

"Actually I was planning to learn a verse for the play and study today," she said taking a seat next to her.

"Not anymore," she smiled searching for the remote and clicking the TV on "go get changed," she ordered shooing her back into her bedroom. Natasha sighed and trudged along back into her room and looked back at Maria begrudgingly. Closing her door she made her way over to her wardrobe and picked out what she would be wearing, it was warm outside which was surprising for November but she supposed it was the quiet after the storm. She settled on a white skater dress that had vibrant red flowers for its pattern to match her hair, she remembered that Pepper had picked it out for her and made her buy it. It had short sleeves and a low dipping neck line that flattered her hourglass figure immensely; she tied her hair back as she had done the night before and put on some deep red lipstick before exiting, gaining a look of appreciation from Maria.

"God damn Natasha," she said switching off the TV and walking over to the door.

"You like it," she said looking down at the dress modestly.

"You look like a supermodel," she said flatteringly, Natasha smiled, slipped on her white heels and grabbed her backpack "No way, put that down," she scolded disapprovingly "Go get a handbag," she said taking it away from her.

"I don't really have one," she said in exasperation.

"Give me your purse and we'll go buy one today," she said, Natasha sighed and handed her it for her to put in her blue handbag.

"Let's just go," she said before locking the door and placing her phone and keys in her pockets.

* * *

Natasha had soon realised who was really doing the shopping, she stood by helplessly while Maria chose all her clothes for her, she finally spoke up after seeing a white silk night gown that didn't leave much to the imagination being picked out "Oh come on that's ridiculous," she said putting the thing back.

"And the kimono isn't?" she asked raising an eyebrow and taking it back of the clothes rail.

"That's just for after the shower and when I'm going about the house, but that looks itchy," she complained trying to grab it back off her.

"You don't have a say," she said taking it away from her reach, she gave up and looked at what Maria had picked out so far: several vest tops, two pairs of shorts, a black trench coat, a blue long sleeved shirt, black heels and a navy blue fitted skirt. She was finding the whole process rather boring, "yes," Maria muttered taking a short sleeved, deep red collared dress from off one of the rails. She heard Maria gasp in surprise as she set her eyes on blindingly white, backless, short sleeved dress that was covered in a layer of lace, it's neckline was close to the collar and clung tight to the body before flaring out at the waist where a bow of silver lace hung neatly. It truly was beautiful. Maria picked took it off the coat hanger and handed it to her.

Natasha checked the label "$100" she muttered in annoyance.

"Please get it Nat," she pleaded stroking the lace tentatively.

"Okay," she sighed, it looked like her savings were all gone.

* * *

It was the day of the exams and all the students in her year were lined up outside the gym hall where the exams would be taken. Natasha wasn't nervous but clearly most of the students were including Pepper who was fiddling with a lock of her hair in anticipation. She had been studing for weeks and knew nearly everything there was to know about every subject she had taken. She was aware that they would be in there for 3 hours before getting a 30 minute break and returning once again to the exam hall.

"I've been studying for weeks," she heard Betty say to Pepper from behind her.

"Yeah me too," Pepper said in reply, she saw Jane walk past and thought for a minute she was going to talk to her but instead she just walked straight to Pepper.

"Thanks for waiting for me," she said smiling at them both, they then proceeded to complain about how Jane was so good at science and would do so much better than them. Natasha rolled her eyes, that may have been true but she had not once seen Jane in library.

"Natasha," a familiar voice drawled from behind her "there's my little study buddy." Natasha groaned.

"We did homework together once and you copied all my answers," she said looking back ahead trying not to pay attention to him.

"Tony, get back here," Pepper shouted over to him, it was clear that Pepper and her group still hadn't any intention of forgiving her since they would have summoned her over too. He gave a small smile before returning to Peppers side. She certainly hoped this day would go quickly.

* * *

Natasha closed her book and set it aside, she had always enjoyed reading that one in particular, she remembered that Luke had said he liked reading which had not struck her as odd. She had been thinking of him a lot recently, the dream he had made an appearance in had not been forgotten. His smile, his smell, his eyes, the way his lips felt against hers, she tried to shake all thoughts of him out of her head.

Her exams had gone relatively well, she didn't falter once and she had no doubt that she would be among the top students in her year. She ran a pale hand through her hair got up, it was getting late and she should go to bed but she had the nagging urge that something wasn't quite right. She knew all her friends were at Tony's annual after exams party which –from what she had heard- usually involved a lot of drinking, dancing and making out with strangers. She shuddered at the thought of going but something told her she needed to protect her friends. She picked up her phone and called Maria.

"Hey," she said, Natasha was the last person she would expect to get a call from.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," she said not bothering with the light conversation that was usually customary with phone calls.

"What?" Maria asked hushing a few people who were screeching loudly alongside her "I thought you were staying at home."

"Yeah well I changed my mind," she said walking into her room and choosing a tight fitting, knee length black dress from her wardrobe.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the entrance of Stark tower," she said before hanging up. Natasha picked out the black bag Maria had picked out for her and put a gun -that Fury had given her as an extra precaution since her attack- inside. If there was going to be an attack, she was definitely going to stop it.

* * *

**So this chapter's a lot shorter than usual but I couldn't really fit what's going to happen next into the same chapter without it looking confusing :p I promise I'll update soon.**

**- Anna**


	11. No need to worry

Natasha grimaced at the thought of going to Stark tower, the place was extravagant and quite frankly, ugly. Tony Stark was one of the most arrogant people she had ever met, she remembered telling him off severely the first time Pepper had told her they had kissed, she nearly hit him but stop herself, if she went down that road she could end up blowing her cover. To her, Tony's party seemed completely unnecessary, she would rather be in bed than searching through a crowd of sweaty teenagers for danger in order to protect her friends who weren't even in the best books with her.

She tapped her hand against the car window admiring the sight of New York at night, it was a beautiful city which she very rarely got to see considering her main hobbies were either studying, reading or going to the gym only to kick at a punch bag furiously which usually only gave her the wrong sort of attention from the wrong sort of guys.

The car came to a halt, she slipped her bag over her shoulder and stepped out gracefully. Closing the door behind her she spotted Maria almost instantly and walked over to her speedily "Natasha!" she called her over waving with Clint suddenly appearing at her side.

"Hey," she said hugging her momentarily before they made their way up the steps.

The reception lobby had a high ceiling and like the rest of the building was very modern. Maria and Clint guided her to the lifts where several people were already queuing up to go to Tony's party, she had no idea why he had to invite the whole school. Once they finally squeezed in she realised that the entire lift was see through and she could admire the city on a whole new level. It was kind of mesmerising seeing people grow smaller and smaller until they were tiny little blotches you might mistake for ants.

The lift doors opened and they were welcomed on to the top floor which was packed full of teenagers. She could make out through the flashing lights Tony and Pepper sitting on thrones on a higher stationed deck both holding cocktails. Natasha rolled her eyes, typical Tony. She focused, she wasn't at his party to make fun of Tony's shenanigans, she had to protect her friends, even if that meant looking like a crazy person. She looked through the crowds, no one of interest cropped her attention but she remained on her guard, something bad was going to happen, she could almost taste the danger in the air.

"Oh look there's Steve," Maria cooed distracting her momentarily "go dance with him," she urged pushing her in his direction. Natasha's feet remained glued to the ground as if she were a stubborn child being dragged along by her mother.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she argued under her breath before Maria pushed her towards Steve. She fell against his chest before she could even react.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," she muttered pushing herself away from him and flattening her crumpled dress "Maria pushed me," she added straightening her ruffled curls back into their normal resting position which was tumbling down her shoulders and back.

"It's fine," he excused her, Natasha got a proper chance to look at him, he was wearing a suit as were most of the guys in the room and had his blond hair combed back as if he was stilling living in the 1940's "do you want to dance?" he asked breaking the silence that was threatening to fall. Natasha looked around the room erratically, she needed to keep a watch out but she couldn't say no without sounding like a bitch.

She put on a smile "sure," she agreed taking his arm and making her way with him to the centre of the room. The music changed to Shoot to Thrill by ACDC, she sighed, it was bound to come on at one point with Tony's music taste, she heard a muffled argument on the upper floor where Tony and Pepper were before the music changed to Asleep by the Smiths. Natasha smiled, one of the few bands she liked "I love this song," she muttered resting her head on his shoulder so she could get a better view of people going past them. They were about half way through the song when she saw Jane go past, she wasn't sure what it was but something told her she had to keep close to her. She was alone, clearly Tom wasn't anywhere and he was pretty noticeable, she saw Jane leave the room, Natasha couldn't rest knowing that she might have been in danger.

She kept dancing for a while until the song changed to something more upbeat that she didn't recognise _where is she? _She thought looking through the door Jane had pasted through a few minutes ago, once the song finished she couldn't relax any longer "Steve I have to go, just wait here," she said apologetically before walking through the crowds pushing a few people out of the way as she went, she finally made it to the door and walked through finding herself on yet another dance floor, she looked around for Jane and couldn't see her anywhere, she saw another door that lead to the bathroom and decided to try in there since it was the only place she could be.

* * *

Tom hadn't been able to come to Tony's party that night since he had football practice. Jane had considered not going as well but Darcy had talked her into it, besides, she thought she might as well celebrate, those exams were really stressful.

She had kept to herself, not dancing with anyone, she didn't want to seem unfaithful to Tom, especially with the rate that rumours spread around. She saw Natasha and Steve dancing which she thought was kind of cute. She had noticed Natasha staring at her as if she was in danger but just ignored her thinking it was a plea for friendship, she needed the toilet, boy was Stark tower big and confusing, she found a door which led to another dance floor and the toilet at the other end "thank god," she muttered to herself making her way to the back of the room, most of the people there were drunk, she couldn't imagine what her parents would say if she came home in that state.

She entered the girls bathroom, it was empty which she thought was kind of strange but she dismissed it heading for one of the stalls, she was about to enter when she saw three looming shadows behind her. Three guys with swords and armour surrounded her, she looked at them in horror "this is the girls bathroom you pervs," she shrieked, they didn't make any effort to move away or let her past, she notice they all had pointed ears and pale skin, they were starting to freak her out.

"Tell us what you know of Thor Odinson," one of them snarled, her expression changed to that of confusion.

"Is this some kind of joke Tony's playing on me," she asked, the panic beginning to rise in her voice "because it isn't funny," she added they all looked at each other before drawing out their swords.

"Do not play games with us midguardian," another said making her whimper in fear.

"Are-are those real?" she stammered looking at the swords and swallowing slowly.

* * *

The door was locked, no surprise, she couldn't knock it down, that might cause a scene, not to mention how it would impact the actions of the men inside. She wondered how she was going to open it, she reached in her pocket and found a paper clip, perfect, she flattened it out and began to tamper with the lock, all the people around her were too busy dancing to notice. She smiled as she heard the click and stepped inside drawing her gun out letting her bag fall to the floor carelessly "Step away from the girl," she said coolly, her weapon pointed at them and her expression unreadable.

"You can't take down three of us little girl," one of them sneered and the others joining him in a chorus of laughter.

Her eyes narrowed "I've taken down more than three men in my time," she said concentrating on Jane who looked terrified at the whole turn of events.

"We're not men," one retorted his sword getting closer to Jane's neck, Natasha planned out her next moves before looking directly into Jane's eyes.

"Duck," she said, Jane fell to the floor just as she shot one of them in the head focusing on the others as he fell to the floor, dying instantly. She shot the one approaching her in the chest before aiming at the other one and pulling the trigger, out of ammo, Fury had only given her two bullets.

She dropped her gun to the floor, it was useless now, the last man realising what had happened charged towards her sword first, she dived for one of the dead men's swords pulling it from their grasp just in time, she blocked the blow and flipped back onto her feet. Great, she always loved sword fights. It reminded her of the fight she saw in Kill Bill just before the screen cut out, he surged forward and she moved out of the way just in time and in the process managed to injure his sword hand badly. He turned around and waited for her to make a move she attempted to stick the sword into his chest but he got the upper hand and pushed the sword into her stomach , she backed away before he could make the wound any worse, it wasn't that deep and she would heal quickly due to the serum but it annoyed her enough twirl the sword around gaining speed and cut of his hand in one swift blow, he held his arm close to his chest crying out in agony.

She grabbed his hair forcing him to kneel on the ground and held the sword with both hands above her shoulder, she closed her eyes and moved the sword forward opening them once she heard his head fall to the floor. Natasha dropped the sword and slowly turned to where Jane was huddled in a ball in a bathroom stall, she started to scream hysterically as she began to comprehend what had just happened.

Natasha wasn't really good with compassion, she didn't really know what she could say to make Jane stop rather than 'shut up'. She walked over to the door and peeked outside where she saw Steve waiting patiently, leaning against the wall, some people started to hear Jane's screaming and were making their way towards the bathroom "Steve," she said summoning him over, he couldn't hear her over the loud music "STEVE!" she shouted, he looked around finally spotting her. A blond haired girl came over to ask what was going on.

"What's going on in there?" she asked trying to peak through the door.

"Nothing," Natasha lied giving her a small smile.

"Is that blood," she asked a look of horror beginning to cover her face.

"Natasha," Steve said interrupting the blond girl, without any notice she pulled him inside "Oh god," he said getting a look for a first time at what she had done. He walked over to Jane and help her up, she fell against his chest hugging him tightly, her breathing rapid.

"Get her out of here," she ordered drawing out her phone "I have a few calls to make."

* * *

Natasha shoved her wet hair up into a pony tail, she grew tired of washing blood off her skin, even though most of it wasn't her own. She touched the cut on her side gently _it should have healed by now _she thought worriedly, she pushed her doubts from her mind, it was probably just deeper than she'd first thought, it would be gone by the morning, she was sure.

It had taken Jane two hours to calm down enough to even speak, she couldn't bear to even look at Natasha, despite saving her life. She found out that Tony had gotten into arguments with S.H.I.E.L.D before and was not at all happy when he was told by them that everyone had to leave. She could tell that these people were beginning to worry Fury, she felt that there was something deeper that she was missing out on and was doing her best to find out what. She was about to go to bed when she found a note on her bedside table. It read _Due to recent events, S.H.I.E.L.D has deemed it necessary for all young agents to have some form of defence, check in your drawer – Nick Fury._

She opened the drawer to find her widow bites staring back at her along with a light weight combat knife and two hand guns with several packs of ammo, this she could get used to.

* * *

**No Loki/Luke in this chapter unfortunately but there will be a lot of him in the next chapter! Thanks for reading :)**

**- Anna**


	12. Music of the angels

"Natasha," a familiar perky voice summoned her over.

"What do you want Pepper?" she asked swinging around to meet her.

"I want to stop this," she said waving her hands in the air to add effect "we're all sick of avoiding you."

"Is this about last night because whatever Jane told you wasn't true, she was shock," she said, S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't appreciate it if she went around telling civilians she was actually an assassin.

"No," Pepper groaned "I just saw you at the party and I wanted to talk to you but I stopped myself and then I thought, why though really? You're my friend Natasha, even though you don't act like it."

She hugged Natasha tightly so she couldn't move her arms, trying to wriggle them loose she just made it worse, she didn't want to say anything to Pepper about how she was hurting her wound because she still wasn't exactly sure what it was, besides Pepper would ask to see it and it would be a big mess on her behalf.

"I'll see you in English then," she said walking back over to her locker.

* * *

She hadn't been able to concentrate all day, the wound she had gained from fighting the previous night wasn't healing at all. She hadn't told anyone about it in hope that it would just go away in time, but it wasn't, it was getting worse. She almost felt ill, if that was possible. At break she decided to hide in one of the bathroom stalls and see how bad it really was.

She gasped at the sight of it, the gash had turned black and had tendrils of what looked like poison entering her blood stream. She didn't understand, she was immune to all poisons and diseases as was Steve, she wondered what on earth it could have been. Whatever it was she could feel herself deteriorating by the second. She left the bathroom still holding her side, she had to go home before it got any worse. She had just made it to the stone steps when she felt a cold hand tap her shoulder "I can't talk Luke," she said attempting to walk down the steps.

"Are you alright Natasha?" he asked coming to her side, she winced in pain and put her hand on her side nearly falling backwards "midguardians," she heard him sigh under her breath. Her eyes widened and she kept her gaze locked on him.

"That word," she said her hand reaching for the combat knife hidden in her jacket pocket "you're one of them," she hissed. His expression changed as if he'd realised something, he came closer until they were almost touching "stay back," she warned drawing out her knife in defence.

"Who have you heard say that word before?" he asked, he looked dangerous, much more so than before. It was classified information that he was looking for and she had made a promise not to disclose it. Her legs felt weak, like they couldn't support her weight anymore, she felt herself falling backwards and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She braced herself for the impact but it didn't come. Her eyes blinked open to meet Luke's, she felt a sharp pain and reality came back to her all at once.

He looked down on her with pity evident in his deep green eyes, she coughed deeply and wasn't surprised when blood came up too. He lifted her up effortlessly, she was too weak to fight back, her body went numb until the only muscles she was able to control were her eyes which blinked closed moments later.

* * *

Piano music, that was the first thing she heard when she woke up, she was confused at first somewhat unable to recall what had happened in her sleepy daze. She looked around, she was sprawled out across a bed in a large room, she could hear the crackling from a fireplace that was situated across from her. She looked down, in place of her school uniform she was wearing a white nightgown not to mention the fact her wound was gone, every trace of it ever being there was gone. How long had she been asleep? She got up and followed the music, she found herself in a long corridor and the sound was coming from the last door on the end, she walked over there silently and peaked through the open door.

There he was sitting at a grand piano in a top and jeans with his hair still ruffled up from having just gotten up. He hadn't taken notice of her, she took a chance to admire him, his slender features, the way his long fingers trailed up and down the piano gracefully. She couldn't help but smile, it was different, a real smile, his eyes were focused intently ahead as if he had played the tune many times before. She didn't want to interrupt him but she was still suspicious and had many questions to ask. Creeping slowly in the room she drew nearer to the piano on her tiptoes.

"Not many people can sneak up on me Miss Romanoff," he stated looking towards her and smiling slightly.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you," she retorted "I was trying to sneak past you."

Not quite sure what to do next she came closer to where he was seated at the Piano, she wondered what it would be like to have a relationship with a normal person, the thought hadn't occurred to he because Luke wasn't exactly normal but compared to her…

If only she knew how alike they truly were, perhaps the truth would scare her. That seemed unlikely, she wasn't fazed by most things if anything. She was determined though that Luke had some part to play in the events that were about to unfold, something bad was coming, and it wasn't far away.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," he said getting up and heading to the kitchen "Do you want breakfast love?" he asked, she rolled her eyes at the prospect of being called such a name but she had to admit, she was starving.

* * *

"You were gone 3 days and we didn't hear a word from you!" Maria shouted regarding Luke with the uppermost contemp.

"I won't apologise for what I couldn't help," she said crossing her arms.

"We nearly filed a missing person's report," she shrieked turning to Luke "did you drug her?" she asked examining Natasha for any signs of needle marks or bruises.

"No!" she shouted snatching her arm back from her grasp.

"I love it when girls argue over me," he said making Natasha smile despite herself.

"Hell no," Maria said stepping in ready to slap him but it was Natasha who stopped her.

"Just leave it Maria," she said giving a look to say I'm home now and that's what matters.

"I have lots of phone calls to make," she said, grumbling swear words under her breath as she walked back to her apartment.

She turned to Luke "I don't know what you did, but thanks anyway," she said hesitating for a moment before kissing his cheek lightly, she pulled away and walked back over to her apartment waving. When she closed the door he touched the place where her lips had been moments ago. He refused to fall subject to her charms.

* * *

"They have been targeting her?" Thor said in disbelief "how long have you known about this Loki?"

"Long enough," he replied strolling over to the window and looking outside.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked watching as Loki tensed up.

"It will snow soon," he said, his fingers brushing lightly over the window.

"How do you know," he asked, as if he hadn't already guessed.

"Don't make me say it," Loki said in return closing his eyes and bowing his head.

Thor made an attempt to change the conversation "How do you propose we stop them from reaching us without hurting her?" he asked.

"I shall entwine a cloaking spell into a piece of jewellery and give it to her," he answered "you should do the same for Jane," he added turning away from the window.

"Do you know for sure if she will accept your gift?" he asked, Loki rolled his eyes.

"Stop asking me so many questions," he snapped causing Thor to look back at him in hurt "Of course she will accept it, she is as prone to my charms as all the other midguardian whores."

"Do not call them that!" Thor shouted standing up and knocking over their coffee table.

"Trust me and your precious Jane shall remain out of harm's way," he said ignoring the books that had scattered across the room from Thor's outburst, he nodded in return not having much choice but to accept.

* * *

"Did you like the song," Pepper asked as they walked down the corridor to their history class.

"Yeah, wasn't it from a movie or something," Natasha said in return stopping at her locker to take her book out.

"The Great Gatsby," she confirmed "I love Lana Del Ray," she said smiling while Natasha took her books out and shoved them in her bag "she kind of looks like you," she added focusing on her features.

"What does she look like?" Natasha asked fixing her backpack and continuing to walk alongside her.

"Red hair, green eyes," she listed them trying to remember another thing they had in common "oh and she wears the dark red lipstick like you."

"I only wear it occasionally," she said stopping at the door to their class.

"Well you should wear it more often, it makes you look hot," she said as they walked in. There was only a few people in the classroom, they, well Natasha had decided to go to class early to escape the excitement of their friends for the Christmas dance.

"I don't want to look hot," Natasha retorted finding her seat at the back. She hadn't known Pepper well enough to sit next to her at the start of the year so she ended up next to the school's goody two shoes, i.e. Phil Coulson. She had tried conversing with him a couple of times but he insisted that talking wasn't allowed and that she should get back to her work. Pepper however was sat next to the blond girl that had approached her at Tony's party, she smiled over to Pepper earning a dirty look from blondie. Today she was wearing bright pink lipstick and her long blond hair was tied back into a high ponytail, her skirt was hitched up and the first three buttons of her shirt were undone, she hadn't even bothered to put on the blazer. It was times like these she forgot how many friends Pepper actually had, she was basically the eyes and ears of the school and though she could get annoying, she was still a good person and very intelligent.

Natasha figured that must have been why she decided to talk to her after she recited her Shakespeare speech, being the captain of the cheer squad and the president of the student body council it seemed like a strange thing for her to do, talk to the new freak in class, but she did and for that Natasha chose to trust her. It had hurt her more than she cared to admit when Pepper and the rest of her friends made the decision to ignore her, she didn't know how to stop it or what to say having had no friends before so she left it and focused on other things.

She looked away from them and focused back on her work. They had just started a new topic after their exam which she couldn't help but smile at, _The Russian Revolution_.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm also working on another blackfrost fic called "Of Fire and Ice" which is basically a medieval A.U based on game of thrones and BBC's Merlin. Please check that out. Thank's for reading anyway and I'll try and update again soon.**

**- Anna**


	13. Diamonds and flowers

"We're going to be late," Natasha warned attempting to hide her widow bites under her black trench coat.

"You're not bringing the widow bites," Maria said as she came out her room, she was wearing a body hugging dress that stopped around her knees and her hair was tied back into a pony tail.

"You can't stop me," she said struggling with them once more.

"What about when you need to take off your jacket," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Natasha sighed clipping them off and setting them aside, she picked up her bag and slipped in her gun, as well as strapping her combat knife to her thigh.

"The gun as well?" Maria asked slipping on her black heels "I'm only brining a few throwing knives," she added slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"You got throwing knives?" Natasha asked in annoyance "they only gave me a gun, a knife and my widow bites."

"That's because you specialise in those," Maria said opening her door "I however specialise in throwing knives."

"I specialise in everything," Natasha grumbled back locking her door as soon as they left.

"You're so full of yourself," she said rolling her eyes. They reached the lift where Bruce, Clint and Steve were waiting for them. Steve still blushed at the sight of Natasha, which made her want to run away, she felt now more than ever that she was leading him on and she certainly hoped that dancing with him at Tony's party hadn't given him any ideas.

"Come here Lara Croft," Clint said beckoning over Maria who was blushing insanely, _is that what love is? _Natasha wondered distantly, blushing when the person calls your name and giggling at every word they say, if that was so then she had never experienced it.

"You look like an angel," Steve muttered so only she could hear, at least that's what she thought he said. The comment made her smile, the blood on her hands washed away anything holy and white.

They all got in the lift and started their familiar babbling which was usually along the lines of someone saying "Lord of the Rings is way better than Game of Thrones," and triggering a massive argument. They had made her sit through every episode of Game of Thrones and watch all the Lord of the Rings movies, and in all honesty she didn't see much of a difference, if she said anything though they'd probably eat her alive.

Natasha waited for them all to exit the lift before trailing behind as she usually did, she preferred the solitude. They all got into the black car which served as a less luxurious limo and sped away back to her school.

* * *

By the time they'd gotten there the dance had already started, she figured Pepper had grown tired of waiting for them and had just decided to start playing the music, they walked up the stone steps which had frozen over and were now covered in black ice. Steve nearly slipped a few times but found the rail and cautiously took it step by step holding onto it for dear life.

Once they had all made it up the stairs –Natasha being the first one up- they proceeded to walk through the grand school doors which Natasha had to haul open as they had been shut to keep out the cold. She looked back to them all to give a prep talk "I don't want S.H.E.I.L.D in here cleaning up corpses so if you spot an enemy knock him out, only kill if your life is in danger," they all nodded in agreement with only Bruce maintaining a look of horror on his face. He probably hadn't killed anyone before in his normal form.

They continued through the corridors which were decorated with hanging snowflakes and tinsel along with several posters with the colours green and red proclaiming "Merry Christmas," or "Christmas cheers," Natasha didn't see much point in them. Christmas was of no concern to her, no Christmas gift would be enough to make her smile and sing carols and join in with the merriment.

They walked through the doors to the hall and were greeted with the song 'jingle bell rock' playing at top volume. There was fake snow lying around the floors and a hut for Santa's grotto was set up in the corner, in the centre of the massive hall there was a tall Christmas tree decorated with the colours silver and red, and at the top there shone an angel, there were several stalls set up at the sides, some for last minute Christmas gifts, others for playing games, buying food or getting a raffle ticket.

Most of the teenagers were dancing around the Christmas tree though some were bustling about the stalls and acting like children, some of the seniors had gone into Santa's grotto for a joke and came out red faced and giggling like crazy.

Though she clearly didn't feel the same way as everyone around her, she supposed that she would have to act happy since Pepper was the one that had arranged the whole thing and considering they had just started talking again, it would make for an awkward situation if she just sat by the side next to all the dorks like she really wanted to, not that she knew where Pepper was, probably fussing over a minor detail or trying to multitask.

She spotted her in the end, talking to the blond girl she had seen only twice before, she wondered why the girl looked at her with venomous eyes, if it wasn't for Natasha everyone in Tony's apartment would have been killed. Not that the girl had any comprehension of that event, she had only heard Jane scream in the bathroom which probably just made her assume Natasha was a weirdo.

Pepper noticed the rest of them and walked over with the blond girl still at her side "Hi," she said greeting them with a wide smile "this is Christina," the said gesturing to the girl for introduction. Natasha looked at her, where had she heard that name before, could it have been the Christina Newman her friends were always bitching about, especially the ones that had gone to school there all their life.

Jane had said she had gotten the highest score on her Maths test in 3rd grade and at lunch, Christina said she was going to give her a makeover but instead glued a white wig and moustache to her face calling her Einstein. She hadn't lost that nickname and Natasha could tell it still hurt her. The other one she had heard about was Betty in the 5th grade, she had one the prize in the science fair so when she went to do an experiment for the class to show them how her project worked Christina replaced her piece of lithium metal with caesium. From what she had heard it didn't end well when she put it in water, that's how she earned the nickname boomtown Betty.

It made her wonder why on earth Pepper would want to talk to her, after all she had done to her friends it didn't make her seem like the kind of person anyone would want to talk to.

"It's nice to meet you," Maria chimed giving the girl a small nod "my name's Maria," she added turning to Natasha to introduce herself.

"I believe we've met before," she said, putting on a fake smiled making sure it reached her eyes.

"We have," Christina said in response, her voice sounded strangely patronising, she was the kind of person you would want to punch from the second you met them "it's nice to see you aren't in a bathroom with a girl screaming behind you this time."

Natasha's smile didn't falter for a second "that was all a big mix up, Jane was just being a bit of a drama queen," she excused though Christina didn't look entirely convinced.

"Why don't we go dance?" Pepper said breaking the silence that was about to fall over the group.

"That sounds like a great idea," Christina said before any of them could get a word in edgewise, she grabbed Steve's arm possessively and looked to him "do you wanna dance?" she asked batting her eye lashes flirtatiously.

Steve looked to Natasha apologetically "Sure," he said having Christina pull him away before he could even agree. Natasha shrugged and looked to the rest of the group who were disbanding to go find their partners leaving her by herself, she hadn't even spoken Betty or Jane and they had already found their way to their boyfriends, even Darcy was talking to a group of cheerleaders that Natasha had no desire to interact with.

She was about to give up and sit at the side when she bumped into Luke effectively spilling the drink he was holding on the floor, she mentally prepared herself for the snide remark "I thought you would have learned your lesson the first time," he said turning around not bothering to pick up the plastic cup lying at his feet.

"You were in the wrong the first time," she said earning a menacing grin from him, leading her to wonder what he was up to.

"You're just the girl I wanted to see," he said reaching into his pocket and producing a small black box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it, a Christmas present of some sorts.

"I don't want it," she said before he could hand it to her.

"You haven't even opened it," he said his slender fingers still wrapped around the object.

"I can guess what's inside," she said looking around for one of her friends to excuse her from the situation she was in, they had not taken any notice of her, even Steve had lost sight of her in the spirit of the evening "just another piece of jewellery," she guessed her gaze impassive. She remembered the gifts she used to get when she was a ballet dancer, there were diamonds and flowers, it might seem like the perfect life, though now she knew the truth it didn't seem so great after all.

"Your assumption is correct," he said with a small grin, though she could there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I don't want it," she repeated a little more firmly this time, she never wanted to feel like that again, blissfully ignorant while they showered her with riches, it felt like him giving her a gift was just a ploy to distract her from what was really there.

"If I told you that it might help keep the men who've been following you away, would you accept my gift?" he asked gaining her attention.

"Tell me how?" she asked ignoring his question.

She was beginning to test his patience "That is not of importance," he stated handing her the box.

"Just tell me what's going on," she sighed "If you give me something to go on I'll trust you."

"I'll tell you this, they are more powerful than you, I'm surprised they haven't killed you already and there will come a time when you will be at the epicentre of the biggest battle this planet has ever faced. I am so very sorry I could not better prepare you for it," he said before turning around and walking away from her, she knew now that he was by no means a normal person now.

He had given her more information yet she still felt there was so much more she was missing, whatever it was she had a bad feeling about it, she needed to speak with him further "wait," she called, chasing after his tall figure which was now disappearing amongst the crowds "Luke," she said pushing past people not caring about the dirty glances they shot her way, she saw him retreating through the back entrance of the school that lead to the gardens, _gotcha_ she thought with a cocky smile on her face.

She looked back before going out the same door she had seen him pass through moments ago. It was now snowing heavily and visibility was low but she continued looking about frantically for him. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, it wasn't possible, there should have been some sort of trace he had left behind, footsteps in the snow, his looming shadow a few yards away, but there was nothing, it was as if he had disappeared into thin air, like magic.

She was so distracted she almost forgot the small box she had been given against her will, leaning against the wall not caring about the snow she carefully removed the ribbon and lifted the lid upwards peaking inside to see a glimmer of red blinking back. She opened it fully to reveal a tear shaped ruby hanging on a silver chain, she had seen many a necklace in her time but this one seemed different. She took it out the box to get a better look stroking her finger against it gently, she swore she felt it throbbing with power as she did so, something -and she wasn't entirely sure what- told her that she had to keep it close.

* * *

She had stayed outside for almost half an hour, positive that he couldn't have just vanished; he had to be tricking her, hiding somewhere in the bushes. She was leaning against the stone wall, still fiddling with the necklace not caring about the snow whirling past her, she had been through worse. She wasn't sure why she was staying outside, a part of her hoped he would come back for her and another part was just sick of being the only one that didn't care about Christmas. It became pretty clear that he had left so deciding there was no point in pursuing him anymore for the evening she walked back inside still unsatisfied with the information she had been given, it wasn't like they were never going to meet again, she had a lot of questions to ask him when they did.

* * *

**A pretty uneventful chapter I'm sad to say but I've just finished editing it, it probably would have been uploaded yesterday but I was at pride with my friends which was a lot of fun :) Anyway, I'll stop rambling on about my life, I will update soon, hope you liked the little bit with Christina, just thought I'd say, I've witnessed caesium react with water and it's not something you want to be in anywhere near. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye for now.**

**- Anna**


End file.
